Two Different Worlds
by HuntressRaven
Summary: Meg thinks back on her past and thinks how she fell in love with the infamous Phantom of the Opera. Her relationship with the mysterious man makes her wonder if what happened between them was worth it.
1. 1919 back to 1865

****

Chapter 1: 1919 back to 1865

1919

A woman in her late 60's, dressed in a black dress and he silver hair pulled up, stood with two younger children in front of a building of memories. She studied the sign that read over the building, _Auction_. She sighed and walked up the stairs inside and the children followed her.

" Grandmother, what is this place?" one asked

" This place is where it all began," she answered

" Is this where you met Him?" the other asked

" Yes," she replied

They entered the drafty building and looked all around; as she entered she saw what it use to look like in the past.

" So beautiful, you once were filled with music Opera Populaire," she thought

She walked to the stairs and touched the rotten wood and looked at the marble floor that now was cracked.

" Madam the auction is over," the man said

She looked at the man and nodded.

" I'm just looking around," she said, " I am allowed to do that?"

" Yes, of course, just be careful…you don't want to wake the ghost that lives here," the man said

The old woman smiled and said, " Yes, of course we don't want to wake a sleeping spirit."

The man nodded and walked off and she looked at the children as they looked around.

" I remember there was light, lots of light that sparkled on the grand stairwell, I remember there were people in glamorous attire. The stairwell was glistening the music calming and then…there was a man, a man in red that came from the right," she whispered, " Who was that man in red? He's taken everything that I call my own."

" Grandmother," one of the girls called

She looked up and smiled and then walked on up the staircase and stopped, she saw something on the ground. She picked it up and looked at it, the red fabric made her shiver.

" I remember like it was yesterday, when I first laid eyes on you," she whispered

1865 (54 years ago)

Meg ran down the halls tying her hair back into a ponytail and following behind Christine.

" Wait up Christine," Meg called, " I'm trying to do my hair."

Christine stopped and waited for Meg as she tied the white ribbon. They then ran down the halls in their practice attire. They ran down the stairs that were in the back stage, already late. Meg and Christine laughed about seeing young men in the audience looking at them the last time they performed.

" Meg, my angel of music came to me last night," she said, " He promised me soon I would be able to sing."

" That would be wonderful," Meg said

" His voice is so gentle, so fatherly," Christine said

Meg smiled and laughed a little bit and Christine looked at her.

" Why are you laughing?" she asked

" It sounds like you are in love with him," Meg teased

Christine slightly hit Meg at her senseless comment. They were silent as Madame Giry came down the row and looked at them.

" Meg, Christine this is the third time this week, what keeps you?" Madame Giry asked

" Sorry Mama, Christine and I were running some errands for a stagehand," Meg said

" Warm up in silence," Madame Giry said

She walked on and Meg and Christine giggled. They warmed up and rehearsed for hours and Meg and Christine looked around. Christine and Meg walked to the dressing room which Christine went to every afternoon at 4 o'clock.

" I'll see you later Meg," Christine said

Meg nodded and walked off down the halls and she heard Christine shut the door. She stopped and looked about the hallway, they suddenly became dark. Meg looked back at the room where Christine was and saw a dark shadow walk out, but then vanished. Meg ran down the hall in such a fright that she didn't see who she was running in too. She ran into Joseph Buquet.

" Oh, Joseph it's you," she said to the stagehand

" What are you doing down here?" he asked

" I brought Christine to the dressing room," Meg said, " but I saw something, I saw a living shadow."

" Oh, well that would be the Phantom," Joseph laughed

" The Phantom?" Meg questioned

Joseph smiled and shoed her off and then walked down to the room. Meg found no comfort in what Joseph said. Why would that ghost go into that room? Meg did not stay around to find out she went on.

Later, Meg and Madame Giry went to the market place. They bought some fresh food and Meg stayed silent.

" What is wrong my darling?" she asked

" Nothing," Meg said, " I was just thinking."

Madame Giry looked at her daughter and could tell she was lying, something kept her daughter mute. They continued to shop and Meg looked at the Opera Populaire then sighed.

Once done they went back to the Opera Populaire and Meg went off to find Christine. The two girls once more ran around exploring the opera house. Meg and Christine opened a door and looked down it.

" It leads to the cellars," Christine whispered

" We can't go down there," Meg said, " It belongs to the Phantom."

" Come on Meg, just to the third cellar, after all it's the forth and 5th cellar that belongs to O.G." Christine said

Meg sighed and nodded, both chorus girls walked down carefully. They looked around the dark hallways that led to each cellar. Meg held the lantern close to them as they looked down.

" Wow!" they both recited

" If you fell you would die," Meg said

Christine smiled and continued down the steps and Meg followed behind with the light. They were near to the forth cellar and there were echoes of music.

" Do you hear that Meg?" Christine questioned

" It sounds like an organ," Meg replied, " The Phantom is a musical spirit."

" Come on it's just so close," Christine said, " Come on Meg."

" No, Christine," Meg said, " I just don't feel safe taking one more step."

Christine reached out her hand and Meg sighed and took the step. Meg sighed and it was then that the tile opened up and Meg fell.

" Meg!" Christine shouted

" Christine, help me!" Meg cried

Christine reached for Meg's hands as she dangled over darkness. Christine told Meg to reach and that is just what she did, but her hand slipped. Meg screamed and Christine called through the darkness for help.

" Someone help!" Christine called

" Christine, my hand is slipping, go get help," Meg cried

" No, I won't leave you in the hands of a phantom," Christine said

Meg swung her hand to reach for the ledge and did, Christine grabbed her hands.

" I got you Meg," Christine said, " Now, I'm going to pull you."

Meg felt Christine pull her, but as she did Christine slipped and Meg fell into the pit of darkness.

" Meg!" Christine cried

Meg fell and grabbed onto a ledge and hung on, tears were falling from her face. She was scared and being at the tender age of 12 made her more of a scared child.

" Someone help me," she whispered as she cried

Meg felt her arms getting tired and she was afraid to let go. She couldn't hear Christine's voice nor the sounds of footsteps coming down. She breathed deep and tried to swing to find solid ground.

As she did a pair of hands reached out towards her. She gasped and felt the leather hands grab her.

" Who's there?" she cried

There were no words as she was lifted from the ledge. She was sat down and Meg shook of fear and coldness. Something was placed over her shoulder and then she was once more lifted. She was carried and Meg began to cry and a hand wiped her tears ever so gently from her face. Meg could not see who held her or where she was going, which increased her fear of the dark. As darkness continued, Meg fell asleep in her savior's arms. Light touched Meg's face as they came and she stirred a little. She opened her eyes and saw a shadow holding her, she was suddenly scared.

" Let me go!" she cried

The shadow looked down at her and her eyes widen in fear. She struggled to get out of his arms, but then he silenced her.

" I will not harm you," he whispered, " I will take you to your mother."

" My mother?" she whispered

She looked at the white half faced mask and tears fell from her face. She leaned her head against his chest and cried.

" Leave my family alone you spirit," she cried

" I will not hurt your family Mademoiselle Giry," he whispered

Meg looked at him and he sat her down in a soft bed and looked at her. She breathed deep as her eyes just looked at him.

" Are you He?" she asked

" I am," he said, " I am O. G."

" You're a man," Meg whispered

He turned away and Meg looked at him breathing deep. He vanished into the shadows of his darken world and Meg looked at him.

" Meg," Madame Giry's voice called

" Mama!" Meg cried out

Meg got up and ran out the room and saw her mother entering.

" Mama," Meg said almost falling on her face as she tripped over her shoe

Madame Giry wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her.

" Oh Meg," she said

" Mama, O. G. saved me, he saved me from falling to my death," she cried

Madame Giry slipped her shawl over Meg and led her up the stairs. Christine was there waiting eagerly as Meg emerged, she hugged her friend.

" I'm sorry Meg, I was weak," Christine said

" I'm ok," Meg said

Christine and Meg were both scolded though for going beyond the realms of the first cellar. They sighed and Meg kept quiet about meeting the mysterious Phantom. In fact she slept on it, wondering who he was .

" He's so mysterious, half faced masked," Meg whispered


	2. Worried about the Mysterious Man

****

Chapter 2: Worried about the Mysterious Man

1919

Meg walked up the staircase and took a right, she walked to the old boxes, there she opened box five and walked in it. She walked to the seats and stared out onto where the stage would be. She sat down and closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the audience clapping.

Year 1865

Meg and Christine looked from behind the curtains and saw the house filling up.

" It's going to be a full house tonight," Meg chirped

" Isn't this exciting!" Christine exclaimed

They warmed up and finishing applying their make up and the older chorus girls pushed them aside.

" Elders first," one elder chorus girl said

Meg looked at the older chorus girl, Christine sighed as they stepped aside to let them go through.

The production started and they eagerly waited to go on, they watched the show from the back. Meg warmed up and looked up at the boxes to see the manger and his wife in their box and the important people on the balcony and selected boxes. She looked at box five and saw as usual it was empty yet again.

" Why is box five always empty?" Meg asked one of the chorus girls

" That's where the Phantom sits, he doesn't come until the second act, you'll see a shadow enter," one chorus girl said

Christine and Meg looked at each other and then looked at box five to see if that was true. They were eager to see if this mysterious man made his presence known, but they were disappointed when they saw no one come or go from the box.

" Maybe he was ill," Meg said

" Why so interested?" Christine asked

" I don't know, I just want to see what he looks like," Meg said

The third act came and they leapt onto stage as the ballet was presented, most understudies were only seen for the third act when the ballet was presented, Meg and Christine were far from understudies though.

Madame Giry watched her daughter and Christine and then vanished into the shadows. A hand reached over and tapped her shoulder and Madame Giry jumped. She turned around and saw the white envelope hovering in mid air. She grabbed it and turned the envelope over to see the skull seal. She looked and briefly saw his mask and she nodded. She opened the letter and read it and then walked off to the manager's box. She gave it to the box keeper, who then gave it to the manager. She walked to box five and slipped an envelope on a chair, then left. She locked the door and went down to the stage again. Meg and Christine walked off with pleasing looks as they held roses in their hands from the young gentlemen in the front row. They smiled and waved to them and then vanished to change for the next act. Madame Giry looked at her daughter and then looked out.

The following performance, Madame Giry trained Meg and Christine for special parts. Meg and Christine were now officially moved from understudies and would receive the right acknowledgement.

Meg ran down the hall one evening with the guidance of a small lantern. She headed towards the stage and tied her ballet shoes on and tied her hair back. As she got to the stage she heard her mother's voice and a man's voice.

" She's only 13," her mother said

" And she will be 14," the man's voice said, " Why not let her try?"

Meg hid in the shadows and hid her lantern. Meg saw a cloaked figure, with a black wide brim hat standing in front of Madame Giry. Madame Giry tried to persuade this man that a child was not meant for the lime light. Meg listened to the man's voice as he spoke.

_" I am," he said, " I am O. G."_

" O. G." she whispered, " he's talking to my mother."

Meg leaned forward on something and she leaned to much and knocked down a set piece. Madame Giry and the cloaked figure turned around saw the lantern. The cloaked figure looked at Madame Giry and vanished into the shadows. Madame Giry walked over to it and lifted her lantern to see Meg getting up.

" Meg!" she exclaimed

" Mama, I can explain," Meg said rubbing her arm

Madame Giry helped her daughter up and looked at her.

" Why are you up?" she asked

" I came to practice my part," Meg said

" Go back to bed Meg," Madame Giry said, " You can practice tomorrow."

Meg looked at her mother and then did as she said and Madame Giry looked over in the shadows as a letter fell from the rafters. She sighed and walked over to it then knelt down to pick it up.

"Antoinette, I will be watching. Send for Christine tomorrow and send her to the dressing room," his voice echoed in the emptiness

" Erik, she is so young still," Madame Giry said

" Do not cross me Madame, do as I say not as you wish," he said

Madame Giry walked off and Meg watched her mother as she stood there.

" He's real, but demands so much," Meg thought, " What does he want with Christine?"

The following day Christine walked with Madame Giry to the dressing room and Meg followed close behind in shadows. She was worried for Christine's sake, that there was possibly someone after her. Madame Giry walked out and Meg walked down the hall ever so casually.

" Meg, what are you doing here?" Madame Giry asked

" I was wondering where Christine went," Meg said

" She's having her lessons, come my darling there is practice," Madame Giry said

Meg walked down with Madame Giry and they practice with the other girls. Meg still was worried and remained worried.

" The Phantom wants Christine, but why?" Meg thought

" Meg, pay attention," her mother scolded

Meg snapped out of her day dream and began to focus. She wanted to keep her spot as a chorus girl and not an understudy.

After rehearsal Meg went to her room and laid down feeling a little over whelmed about rehearsal. She fell asleep and there she felt a chilling presence in the dorm room. A hand rested on her head and then warmth came over her body. She suddenly felt as though she was being watched by an angel. She slept with ease and did not dare dream of trouble.

" You are under my wings young Giry," a soft voice whispered


	3. Young Giry, Notes from OG, Diva and Patr...

****

Chapter 3: Young Giry, Notes from O.G, Diva and Patron

1919

Meg felt a hand touch her arm and she turned around and saw both her granddaughters. She smiled as they came to look over the emptiness of the Opera Populaire.

" Grandmother, who was this man?" one asked

" The Phantom of the Opera," she replied, " He was not like any man, his face showed a sad story."

Meg walked with the girls down the hall way and touched the walls and smiled. She sighed and came to another box and walked into it.

" Erik, do you remember 1867?" she thought, " I do."

1867 ( 52 years later)

Meg climbed the stairs that lead to the roof, she tied her cloak around her and walked out into the snowy weather. She saw a shadow hunched over the edge of the roof and stood there. His cloak was that of fine woven fabric, his fine black hair matched his dark shadow, but then there was fair skin that never looked like it touched daylight. She remain in the door way between warmth and coldness.

" I don't want to disturb him," she thought

She walked to the opposite end and looked out into the darker part of the city. She sighed and felt tears fall from her face then sounds of sadness escaped her lips. She pulled her cloak tightly and leaned her head into her folded arms, that laid on the snowy edge. Meg was crying from stress and lack of hope in the world.

" Why can't I ever feel like life is going my way?" she thought, " How can I ever make it just stop acting as if it owns me?"

Meg climbed onto the edge of the building and stood there with sadness attacking her face.

" Angel's fly, devils fall, but who am I?" she thought, " I'm a puppet of everyone's will."

She stuck one foot out ever so graceful and looked down at the ground.

" I am," she thought, " A puppet to do as the master commands."

She raised her arms and stretched them out. She closed her eyes and lifted her head to the sky, no intention to jump at all.

Suddenly someone's hands grabbed her wrist.

" Don't do it, don't jump, your so young," a man's voice said, " You have a long life ahead of you."

Meg turned and saw a young man in his early 20's standing before her. His brown hair came to his shoulders and he was well dressed, as for an opera. Meg shook her head and assured him she wasn't going to jump. She jumped down and faced him and curtsied.

" Monsieur, I do this all the time," Meg said

" It's slippery tonight, what if you slipped and fell," he said

" I assure you Monsieur I do it all the time, snow, rain or perfect weather," she said

The young man's deep green eyes stared a Meg's own eyes. She smiled and the man smiled back at her.

" I am Comte de Facet," he introduced himself

" I am Meg Giry," she replied, " It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

" The pleasure is all mine Mademoiselle," he said kissing her hand

She smiled and he escorted her in and from the dome on the top half of the Opera Populaire, the shadow watched her.

" Can it be that this man is someone to watch," he whispered, " Little Giry, don't be foolish."

The next morning Meg woke up refreshed and smiled a little. She looked to her night stand and looked at the picture of her father and mother, then sat up.

" Meg wake up!" Christine called, " Get dress hurry up!"

Meg jumped out her bed and quickly dressed and ran downstairs. The chorus girls were gathered by a window and Meg pushed her way through.

" He's so handsome," one said

" Handsome he is and rich too," another laughed

Meg looked out the window and smiled seeing the Comte she met last night on the roof. He never told her why he was there and she felt a blush touch her cheek. She walked off and Christine looked at her.

" Meg, where are you off too?" Christine asked

" Downstairs, to practice," Meg said

" But there's no practice until later and a show tonight," Christine said

" I just need to practice," Meg said, " Plus, you have singing lessons."

Meg walked off and went down to the stage and warmed up. She looked out into the empty seats and closed her eyes hearing the music in her mind. She danced with such grace.

Applauding came from the full house as Meg and Christine followed the chorus girls that night on stage. Meg looked out and saw the young Comte and smiled, he sat in box four and studied each girl. He wrote something and handed it to his servant, she walked down to the back stage.

Once Meg and the other chorus girls walked off the servant presented her an envelope. Meg looked at it and Christine looked at her.

" Who is it from?" she asked

" I don't know," Meg replied as she pulled the letter out

She read the letter and smiled then stuck it back into the envelope. She told Christine that after the show she was invited to dinner with the Comte de Facet.

After the show Meg was changing and someone knocked on the door. She called to them and the door opened. She looked up and saw the young Comte and a smile caressed her lips.

" I hope I am not interrupting," he said

" No not at all, I was just finishing up," she said, " Than we can go."

Meg went and changed and then she and the young Comte walked out together to get dinner. They ate at a very fancy restaurant and after went for a ride in the park. Meg enjoyed the evening with her escort and when he brought her back he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

" May I see you tomorrow Meg?" he asked

" Yes," Meg replied

" Then until tomorrow," he said, " I bid you good night."

Meg nodded and walked into the side entrance of the Opera Populaire. There she climb the stairs to the dormitories. She changed into her nightgown and walked to her bedside. Christine stirred and sat up hearing Meg getting in.

" Meg," Christine whispered

Meg sat up and looked at Christine.

" Your in late," Christine said, " Was he a gentleman?"

" More than anything, he's wonderful," Meg said

" How old is he?" Christine asked

" 22," Meg said

Christine smiled and Meg told her everything about the evening. Christine grabbed her friend's hand and smiled.

" Meg, do you think he maybe the one for you?" Christine asked

" I don't know," Meg said, " I really need to see him."

" He's so handsome, he reminds me of someone," Christine said

" Who?" Meg asked

" Just a young boy who rescued my scarf from the sea, though his governess objected. You can say we were destine to be friends, but when my father died, I lost all contact with him," Christine said

" Maybe someday you will meet him again, when you least expect it," Meg said

The girls' chattered about finding love, but what they didn't know was there was someone listening to them. The shadow of the night fled in disgust of the girls' discussion.

The next morning the company was gathered together to greet the new soprano. The chorus girls walked out hearing the manger talking about how wonderful she was.

" She's probably a Prima Donna," one girl said

The doors open and there a young woman entered, followed by her entourage. She was very pretty, but she seemed to be a woman that was full of herself. Meg and Christine looked at her.

" Presenting Signora Carlotta Giudicelli," the manger said

The company applauded and Carlotta smiled and gave an ever so proud curtsy. She walked on the stage and made a fine prideful speech. The stagehands rolled their eyes at this new soprano tried to show how wonderful she was.

" Now, we must talk benefits if you have me, Carlotta," she said

Meg sighed and the doors opened and Comte de Facet walked in. The manger walk looked up as he entered.

" Ah, Monsieur le Comte de Facet, your just in time to meet the newest member to the company," the manger said

" I seem to be on time for a lot of things today," he said

" Signora may I present to you Comte de Facet, our new patron. Our old patron has past away and we were lucky to have such a wonderful man become our patron," the manger said

Carlotta looked at Comte de Facet and smiled. He kissed her hand as she curtsied.

" This is Signora Carlotta Giudicelli," the manger said

" It's an honor Signora," he said

" No, the pleasure is all mine," Carlotta said

Comte de Facet looked over and saw Meg and he winked at her. Carlotta looked over and saw Meg and narrowed her eyes. The manger, Carlotta and Comte de Facet walked off to discuss business. Meg sighed and the girls rehearsed, Madame Giry looked at Meg and then walked off into the shadows of the backstage.

" Antoinette, he is trouble, and that woman is too. I want them out of my opera house," Erik's voice said

" There is nothing I can do, Erik," Madame Giry said

Erik walked out the shadows and looked at Madame Giry face to face.

" Then there is plenty I can do to encourage," Erik said, " Your daughter is in danger if she continues seeing this man of high society."

Madame Giry looked at Erik and asked, " How are Christine's lessons going?"

" Antoinette, you are changing the subject," Erik said

He looked around and Madame Giry looked at him.

" Get rid of them or I will," Erik said

Erik walked off and Madame Giry sighed.

" Erik," she sighed

Erik's threat went without say to anyone. Madame Giry could not do anything in fear of losing her job. She had restricted Meg to the opera house when with the Comte de Facet. Meg though the clever young teen found away around her mother's rules.

Erik watched each day and instructed Christine to find away to keep her friend occupied. Erik's letters of endless threats about getting Carlotta out of his opera house began once she began to sing.

Meg and Christine watched from the distance and sighed.

" O.G.!" the manger shouted, " This letter is the 100th letter sent by him!"

Madame Giry shrugged and said, " He's a very demanding man."

" Madame what are you not telling me?" he questioned

" I'm afraid Monsieur that he has many ideas for his opera house and Carlotta is not one of them," Madame Giry said

" O. G." the manger said

Madame Giry handed him a rolled up set of papers and placed them on his desk.

" This is the contract, and he has added his own," Madame Giry said

She walked off and the manager sighed and sat down. He began to read the Phantom's demands.

Madame Giry walked out and saw Meg talking to Comte de Facet. He kissed Meg and then went off and Meg smiled as she danced about.

" Meg, go get ready for rehearsal," Madame Giry said

Meg sighed and walked out and entered the Opera Populaire and went to warm up. Christine came out of practicing and Meg talked to her about the Comte's offer to her.

" Your mother is not going to be happy," Christine said

" I think he is the one and I want to marry him," Meg said

" Meg, your 14 years old," Christine said, " Do wait for the sake of your career."

Meg sighed and grabbed Christine's hand and nodded. They both went down to rehearsal. Carlotta was on stage practicing her part and they looked at her.

" Her voice annoys me," Meg whispered

" She's too sharp," Christine said

" Shut up you little toads," Carlotta snapped, " This is my opera and you two are to be silent."

Meg narrowed her eyes at the diva and Christine walked off. Both walked backstage and saw someone in the shadows.

" It's him the Phantom of the Opera," Meg said

" He wouldn't be here," Christine said

" What makes you so sure?" Meg asked

Suddenly there was a scream as several things came down and Meg and Christine ran out. A scenery piece fell and several of the set pieces tumbled over. Meg looked at Carlotta as she just stood there hands on her hips.

" What the hell is going on up there!" a stagehand called

Joseph Buquet ran across the cat walk and pulled up the scenery piece.

" It wasn't me," he said

" Buquet why did you leave your post?" the other stagehand questioned

" I didn't, I'm on the other side," he said, " Someone else is suppose to be here."

He locked the wheel and smirked.

" Must be that Phantom again," he laughed, " He doesn't seem to like the Signora there."

Meg walked around in the back and she saw a note flutter downward, she caught it and looked at the skull.

" The Phantom of the Opera," she thought

" Your business is not here young Giry," a voice said

Meg gasped and dropped the note and a chuckle escaped the darkness.

" Who are you?" she called

" Who am I? Who am I!" his voice got louder

Laughter echoed through the darkness and the sounds of a cloak captured in the emptiness went by her.

" You will see me soon," he said

Meg lifted the letter and turned it around to look at the seal.

" He's here the Phantom of the Opera," Meg called out

She ran and presented the note to her mother. Her mother looked at the note and opened the letter.

" What does it say Madame?" the chorus girl's asked

Madame Giry looked at the letter and opened it. She slid the letter out of the envelope and read it to herself.

Dear Opera Populaire

I am disappointed as your decision for both a patron and new soprano. You have not yet followed my instructions so far. I will not allow you to destroy the harmony with a pampered diva. The patron of your choice will not do you any good. If you do not get rid of these two, then let it be known that I will truly make your lives miserable.

O.G

Madame Giry sighed and walked off and Meg looked at her mother. Meg still a little shaken by her encounter with the voice, looked at Christine.

" He's not happy with anything," Meg whispered

" I want new stagehands handling all those scenery piece or I won't be singing," Carlotta announced to the stagehands

" There might be hope after all," a stagehand whispered

" From the top Signora," Monsieur Reyer said

Meg and Christine sighed and warmed up again and then entered when it came to entering. Meg danced with let expression, but she was waiting for that night to dance.

That evening Meg was brought roses and other different flowers, the girls looked at the array of sprays of flowers. Christine smiled looking at each set and laughed, she found a note.

" To my dearest chorus girl, I wish you luck on your performance tonight. I will be in box five look for me there, love Comte de Facet," Christine read

" It appears someone's stolen the Comte's heart," a girl said, " He's absolutely handsome."

Meg smiled as she placed the flowers down and blushed a little.

" Meg, Christine, someone else seems to admire you both as well," another girl said

She walked over and they looked at the two roses tied with a black silk ribbon on their stems. Meg and Christine accepted the roses and looked at them.

" Who are they from?" Christine asked

" I don't know a gentleman just gave them to me, he didn't say who it was from," a chorus girl said

Meg looked at the rose and touched the ribbon.

" I know who they're from," Meg said

She got up suddenly and ran backstage and climbed up to the rooftop. She opened the door and looked about.

" I know you're here ,your always here," she called

Meg sighed and looked at the rose again, then returned inside from the bitter cold. She walked down and everyone looked at her.

" Who are they from?" Christine asked

" Erik," she said

" Erik?" Christine asked

Meg nodded and sat down and looked in the mirror and she saw a shadow walk off. She turned around and looked behind, but there was no one there.

" Box five, is always empty why were they now allowing people to purchase box five," Meg thought, " he'll be in grave danger if the Phantom comes."

The show began and Carlotta made her debut at the Opera Populaire, her sharp soprano voice rang out into the silence of the audience. Accompanied by the leading male and Carlotta's lover Piangi. Meg and Christine stood on the right side of the stage and closest to box five. As the chorus girls entered they pushed aside Carlotta to take the lime light from her, this was applauded by the audience. Meg looked up at box five and found her Comte de Facet there. Comte de Facet smiled and blew Meg a kiss, she smiled and went on.

Comte de Facet turned around suddenly to feel a hand touch his shoulder. He was greeted by a rope around his neck and a voice to follow.

" You are apparently new to the rules of this Opera house," the dark voice said

" Rules?" Comte de Facet coughed

" Yes, Rules," the voice growled as he pulled the noose tightly

Comte de Facet coughed and struggled to release himself. He pulled his dagger and cut at the rope. He was pulled down suddenly and Meg caught sight of this.

" The Comte," she cried out

Suddenly everything stopped and turned to box five. Meg ran off stage and ran towards box five.

" Meg come back!" her mother cried

The manager ran with two stagehands to box five and found the door locked.

" Comte de Facet!" they shouted

The door opened and they entered and there before their eyes the young Comte hung. Meg came running in and screamed and the manger pulled the screaming girl into his arms.

" Comte," she cried

A stagehand cut the young Comte down and the manger looked seeing not only had he been hung, but stabbed. Meg ran into box five and looked at her dead lover's body. The manger lifted a note and walked off, he told the stagehands to get the police and get Meg out of there. She struggled from their holds to stay with the dead Comte.

" Leave me!" she shouted at them, " Leave me be!"

Madame Giry walked in and gasped and looked around.

" Erik what have you done?" she thought, " What have you done to my daughter's only hope?"

Meg was taken downstairs and washed of his blood, but tears stained her face.

" Who did this?" she cried, " Who killed him?"

" We don't know mademoiselle," a stagehand said

Christine walked up to her friend and embraced her.

" I'm so sorry Meg," Christine said, " I know they will catch the culprit."

" He loved me, he wanted me to be his wife," Meg cried, " I wanted to be his wife."

Meg was taken to the dormitories and Christine stayed with her until she fell asleep. Meg cried and fell asleep as tears still stained her face. Who would dare do this?


	4. New Management

****

Chapter 4: New Management

1919

Meg walked downstairs and walked on the old stage and stood where she and Christine were that day, that new management came.

" Grandmother, this is the stage?" the girls asked

" Yes, it is," Meg said, " And the start of a new life of the Opera Populaire," Meg said

She touched the tattered curtains and looked behind the stage. She sighed and closed her eyes to picture the old Opera Populaire.

1870

" I heard there's new management," several of the chorus girls said

Christine and Meg ran down the steps in their costume for the new production. Christine looked at everyone else and Meg looked at Christine.

" Something's going to happen today," Christine said

" Everyone is excited about this new production," Meg said

They came down hearing Carlotta singing her part loudly and sharply. Meg and Christine giggled all the way down the steps then warmed up. Madame Giry looked at Meg and Christine and they warmed up in silence, then smiled after Madame Giry walked off. There was a sudden disruption in the flow of music as Monsieur Reyer gave a loud complaint, that he was rehearsing. Monsieur Lefevre assured Monsieur Reyer that it would only take a moment. The girls gather around and looked at the three men that stood there.

" Who are they?" Meg asked

" I don't know," another chorus girl said

" I like to introduce Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre. They are taking over the Opera Populaire. The rumors of my retirement are true and I am pleased to pass the responsibility to them ," Monsieur Lefevre said

There were applauds for the new mangers and then they introduced the new patron, who came in time. Christine walked forward a little and stared at him.

" It's Raoul," Christine said

Meg looked at Christine and walked over.

" Is that him the one you were talking about?" Meg asked

Christine nodded and said, " Yes, I guess you could say were childhood sweethearts. He use to call me " Little Lotte"."

" He's so handsome Christine," Meg said

As Raoul was introduced to the company and they walked past Meg and Christine. Christine sighed with the excuse of " he wouldn't remember me"

" He didn't see you," Meg said

They went off to rehearse and the new mangers watched and Madame Giry told them about the ballet.

As they danced to the side and let Carlotta enter again and then closed the space up. Carlotta seeing that the managers were only watching the chorus girls made her attempt to show off.

Carlotta threaten to leave and the mangers started to grovel at Carlotta's feet. Meg and Christine watched and the stagehands sighed.

Finally they pleaded enough and gave her the opportunity to sing for them. She was quick to agree and stood there. Monsieur began to play and Carlotta began to sing.

Though someone did not like her singing and it was then that the scenery piece fell and tumbled over her. Meg looked up and saw a shadow leave and she grabbed Christine's arm.

" It's him….the Phantom of the Opera," Meg said

Christine and Meg looked up again and the shadow was gone. Monsieur Lefevre and the other two helped Carlotta. Monsieur Lefevre fussed at Joseph Buquet, but Buquet only pleaded for himself in saying it wasn't him. He then added that perhaps it was a ghost. The chorus girls looked at Buquet and then sighed. Carlotta fussed at all three of them and this time left for good. Monsieur Lefevre left with his final words and walked off.

" She will be back…won't she?" Andre asked

" Think so Monsieur," Madame Giry said, " I have a note from the Opera Ghost."

" Your all obsessed," Richard said

" He welcomes you to his opera house," Madame Giry started, " And you are to continue to leave box five open for his use only."

" His Opera House!" Richard exclaimed in frustration

" And he wants you to know his salary is due," Madame Giry said

" His salary!" Richard piped

" Yes, Monsieur Lefevre gave him 25,000 francs," Madame Giry said

" 25,000 francs!" Richard exclaimed

" Perhaps you can afford more with the Vicomte as your new patron?" Madame Giry questioned

Richard looked at Madame Giry and fussed at her about losing the star and that there would be no money if they didn't have one. Andre stuttered around for the words of an understudy, but Monsieur Reyer told him there was none. Richard complained that they would have to refund a full house.

" Christine Daaé can sing it," Madame Giry said

" What a chorus girl? No," Andre said

" She has been taking lessons from a great teacher, she's very good," Madame Giry said

" Who is your teacher?" Andre asked

Christine looked at him and told him she didn't know his name. They let her go ahead and Monsieur Reyer started the piece from the beginning. Meg watched as Christine surprised everyone with her voice. She smiled and it was a dream as the music welcomed the peacefulness.

It was then that audience watched in amazement as she astounded them. Meg watched from the side and smiled, her mother placed her hand on her shoulder.

" She's amazing Mama," Meg said

After the performance Meg walked around the celebration backstage and went down to the chapel where she thought Christine might be.

" Christine, Christine," she called

She enter and smiled.

" Where in the world have you been hiding. Really you were perfect," Meg said, " Who is this great tutor?"

Christine looked over at her friend as she knelt down. Christine smiled and hugged her friend

" Christine, you were amazing, you have truly showed them that there is more to a chorus girl than just dancing," Meg said

Christine smiled and looked at the candle.

" Meg, I believe I have been blessed with a gift," she said, " When your mother brought me here to stay, there was always someone looking out for me. The voice was there when I came here every night to light a candle for my father and in my sleep."

" Christine, do you think this voice is your father coaching you?" Meg asked

" Who else would it be?" Christine questioned

Christine stood up and looked at the stain glass angel.

" It's wonderful to know," Christine said, " That there is truly someone looking out for us."

Meg smiled and they walked as Christine spoke of an angel and Meg told her she must have been dreaming. Meg took Christine to her mother and her mother took Christine to the dressing room.

Meg walked down the hall and bumped into Raoul.

" I'm sorry," she said

" Excuse, but could you tell me where Christine Daaé is?" she asked

" Go down that hall and to your left," Meg said

" Thank you," Raoul said

Meg smiled and walked off to change into her casual practice clothing. She went off and had no idea what would happen next.

Later that evening Meg went to check on Christine and she walked down the hall. Her lantern dangling from her hand. She took the keys out and unlocked the door, then entered to find the room empty.

" Christine," Meg whispered

She looked around and set the lantern down with the keys. She looked seeing light from a crack in the mirror, she slid it open and walked through it. She closed it and saw the dressing room from the other side. Meg continued down the dark, damp hallway and whispered. She continued until a hand grabbed her shoulder and she turned around.

" Mama," she said

" Come now," Madame Giry said in a disappointed voice

She went up to the room and Joseph Buquet was telling a story of the Phantom. She ignored him and went to her bedside.

Meg sat down and then looked out her window and she saw a shadow guiding Christine across the roof top.

" The Phantom of the Opera," she thought, " he has Christine."

She ran down and her mother told her to stay where she was. She sighed and did as she was told this time. Worry entered her eyes as she heard footsteps below the dormitories.

The next morning Meg walked down the hall and entered another room. Christine was asleep and her mother walked in.

" Meg, come on go get ready Christine will be fine," Madame Giry said

" Where was she Mama?" Meg asked

" Safe away from the other people," Madame Giry said

Madame Giry grabbed a letter left for her by Erik and walked with Meg, to the lobby of the opera house. She heard talking going on and Madame Giry interrupted them with announcing Christine's return.

" I thought it best she was alone," Madame Giry said

" She needed rest," Meg added

" May I see her," Raoul asked

" No Monsieur she will see no one," Madame Giry said

" Will she sing? Will she sing?" bother Carlotta and Piangi questioned

" Here I have a note," Madame Giry said

" Let me it see!" everyone exclaimed

" Please," Richard said

He took the note and began to read it and the demands that Erik made were quite simple. Christine was to play the countess and Carlotta was to play the pageboy. Carlotta did not like this at all and Richard continued to the read the letter. He demanded that box five left open and if these commands were not met than a disaster beyond their imagination would occur.

" It's all about Christine!" Carlotta exclaimed as she push past Meg and Madame Giry

Carlotta went on a rampage and decided she wanted to quit, but her mind was changed when Andre and Richard assured her that they needed her, that her public needed her and that the production needed her. Madame Giry sighed and Meg looked at her mother. Madame Giry was instructed to get Christine ready for the production.

That night the production started and Madame Giry watched. Meg was afraid in her own way of the Phantom. She knew he would kill anyone without thought and probably do much more to make his point.

As the production went on there was a disturbance.

" Did I not instruct that box five was to be empty!" the Phantom's voice rang

Meg looked up in fear and breathed deep.

" The Phantom of the Opera," she said

" It's him," Christine said

" Your part is silent you little toad," Carlotta said shaking her fan at Christine

Carlotta got Monsieur Reyer to play again and as she began to sing she crocked like a frog. She became nervous and she started again and this time it was endless. She ran off stage and the Richard and Andre told them to close the curtains. They announced that the ballet would play while the roles were switched. Meg walked to the backstage and Madame Giry helped Christine get ready. Meg quickly changed and went out as they opened the curtain, though it was madness. They were all dancing in confusion and Meg was afraid of another attack.

As they danced what went on in the rafters was about to effect them all. Meg looked from the corner of her eyes to keep watch.

Suddenly without warning Joseph Buquet fell from the rafters with a noose around his neck. Meg and the others screamed at the sight of this as they gathered together. The audience screamed as well and Joseph Buquet was let go and hit the ground.

Meg ran off stage and told Madame Giry and she ran with her daughter.

" He's dead, the Phantom killed him," Meg cried

The others joined Meg in crying to Madame Giry. Madame Giry looked up and saw Erik walking off in the shadows.

" Erik," she thought, " Why?"

Meg found no comfort in that performance and healing wounds were reopened to that night her beloved Comte was killed by the same man.

" Why?" she thought, " Why are these things happening?"


	5. Masquerade and Beyond

****

Chapter 5: Masquerade and Beyond

1919

Meg sighed as she looked around the empty opera house, she went behind the stage and took the children to the dormitories. She found that they no longer exist in the opera house, only a hole.

" This area was where I slept, there were 6 of us per room," Meg said to her granddaughters

They looked at what use to be a room and Meg sighed.

" It's all in the past," Meg thought

She walked down the steps and walked down the halls of the dreary opera house. She found where her mother's room was below and knew exactly the reason why it was so close to the cellars.

" Erik," she thought

Meg touched the old wooden door way and sighed then looked at the children.

" Grandmother, is this where Great Grandmother stayed?" they asked

" Yes, my mother stayed in this room, so she could take care of him when he called for her aid," Meg said, " That was along time ago."

1871 (New Year celebration)

Meg ran down the halls of the opera house and grabbed her fans off the outside table. She called Christine, but forgot that she went with Raoul to find something to wear to the ball.

" Meg hurry up," another chorus girl called

"I'm coming hold on," Meg called back

Meg stopped feeling a draft coming from a wall, she walked towards it and felt the cool air circle around her. She looked around and then opened the door and shut it, then picked up a lantern hanging on the stone wall. She went down several steps and lifted her lantern up, she felt the air howling as it went down the darkness. She shivered and walked down and heard voices, she stopped when she saw another light. Footsteps were heard Meg breathed deep.

" Erik, she's a young girl leave her be," Madame Giry's voice pleaded

" She's entered far enough Antoinette," he growled, " I'm tired of her."

" She's my daughter Erik," Madame Giry stated

Meg saw the light stop and listened and there was silence.

" A wilting flower," Erik said

" How dare you say such a thing about my daughter," Madame Giry growled, " Maybe it is I who shouldn't have saved you."

Meg dimmed her lamp and heard the footsteps coming up the stairs.

" Get her out of my domain now, or I will be forced to do it myself," Erik growled, " I mean it Antoinette Giry…that girl of yours will be the reason I kill."

" You killed her only happiness because you didn't like a man stronger than you," Madame Giry said

Erik laughed and Meg felt her heart pound against her chest. She felt tears fall from her face and felt her hand reach for a dagger tucked away in her bodice.

" Tonight, I will make my claims, I will have Christine and there will be no one to stop me…not even the Vicomte de Chagny," he said with a spat at Raoul's title

Meg knew all this was trouble, but there was nothing she could do.

" You monster!" she shouted

She ran up the stairs and made a quick exist and slammed the passage door. Her chest heaved and she looked at the dagger.

" I'm going to have to," she thought, " He's took my beloved's life…and now he wants to claim Christine as his own. As her friend and in revenge…I will kill the Phantom of the Opera….he must die."

She ran off with tears in her eyes and only anger within keeping her going. She came to the grand staircase where the other chorus girls were practicing for the entertainment at the masquerade.

" Mademoiselle Giry, bottom row," Monsieur Reyer said

Meg nodded and slipped in between two other chorus girls. They looked at her and patted her shoulder.

" Don't cry darling it's going to be alright," one said

" Meg what's wrong?" the other asked

" I know who killed the Comte de Facet," Meg whispered

" Who?" they both asked

" A horrible, bitter man, he calls himself the Phantom of the Opera," she said

" Shh, you mustn't speak that way Meg," one said

The chorus girls opened their fans and flashed them about as they performed the routine.

" He's going to take Christine," Meg said

" Meg, stop it or he will get you," one said

" Then let him come, I'll be ready for him, I'll be ready to take what he took from me," Meg said

She closed her fan and the other two girls sighed and Meg walked off after they went through the routine.

That evening the ball began, music and song, chatter and laughter, surrounded the grand lobby of the Opera Populaire. Meg and her mother walked down the grand staircase and Meg looked about, her dagger tucked away in her bodice ready to strike the man down. Madame Giry saw the change in her daughters attitude and worried about her.

" What is wrong?" Madame Giry asked

" Nothing, I have been thinking," Meg replied, " Just smile and wave."

As the ball continued Meg had danced with several of the young men and Christine and Raoul joined the ball finally. The chorus girls and the some of the boys in the ballet climbed the staircase and performed their routine for the honored guest. It was the highlight of the evening, until He came along.

Silence came over the room as they looked up to see a man in red, with a skull mask on. He descended down the stairs and looked at the guest.

" Why so quiet good Monsieurs? Did you think I had left you for good?" he questioned, " Have you missed me, good Monsieurs? I have written you and opera!"

Meg watched him descend and breather deep, her eyes filled with fear as his eyes fell upon hers. He smiled a little and Madame Giry stood in front of her daughter as to protect her.

" Fondest greetings to you all," he said

He drew his skull blade and pointed it at Carlotta as he told his demands. He went down a few steps and insulted Piangi by telling him in order for him to play the part he must lose some weight. He then looked at Andre and Richard and told them they were to be in an office. Erik descend until he came to the middle section of the staircase. He looked at Christine and smiled a little. His high regards too her were mesmerizing to her and she walked up towards him. Meg watched in fear that this was the moment, but instead he pulled a chain from around her neck and quickly vanished through a trapped door. Though he didn't expect someone to follow him into his own domain, like Raoul did. Madame Giry walked off and Meg breathed deep as she lost her chance for her attack. She ran off and went down the hall and felt for the door, she couldn't find the door, but then she ran to the backstage. She looked up and heard a door shut and she ran up the stairs removing the dagger from her bodice. She opened door and looked around seeing the foot prints in the snow. Meg breathed deep and unsheathed the blade and closed her eyes.

" This is for you and the sake of the people down there," she thought

She felt a cool breeze touched her bare shoulders and she turned around to strike. Her hand was caught and Meg breathed deep, she turned around and saw him holding her by the wrist.

" Stupid girl," he hissed

Meg grabbed his gloved hand and slapped at him with her other hand. He grabbed her other hand quickly before it could touch his flesh.

" Let me go!" she cried

" So, weak for a woman with such anger," he said, " Do you really think you can strike me down with the same blade that killed your beloved?"

Meg kneed Erik in the gut and Erik let go of her and she grabbed the dagger. She thrust the blade into his shoulder and tears fell from her face.

" You killed him!" she shouted

" You killed him," Erik replied, " By letting him take my seat, I warned you Little Giry that he was not for you."

" You killed him, you selfish bastard!" Meg shouted going to strike again

Erik grabbed her by her ankle and pulled her, she fell to the ground, her hand lost hold of the blade. Meg breathed deep and winced in pain that ran through her body. He came to his knees and looked at her as she just seemed to be so stunned. He removed his read coat and tossed it to the side. He looked at the stab seeing the dagger went deeper than he thought it did. She looked at him and tears fell from her face as she tried to move. Erik leaned forward and looked at her and she narrowed her eyes.

" You have a lot of anger just as I do," Erik said

" I have no anger only the desire to kill for a reason," Meg hissed at Erik

Erik nodded and reached to touch her face.

" Little Giry, you are such afraid to open up to new things," he said

" Stop calling me that, the only person who can call me that is my father," Meg said

Meg's hand moved a little, but Erik did not see her moving it, nor see what she would do next.

" Hear this Little Giry, what I do is my business and none of yours…stay out of my way and you may just live to see the next…"

Meg swiped her hand across his face and grabbed the mask and his wig off. Meg gasped and looked at him, her eyes filled with horror and Erik moved away covering his face. Meg sat up and tossed the mask to the side.

" No, you stay away from me," Meg said, " and from Christine."

Meg ran off before Erik could grabbed her, she ran down the stairs and Meg ran into her mother.

" Are you alright?" her mother asked

" He attacked me mother, why are you protecting him?" Meg cried

Madame Giry wrapped her arms around Meg and led her downstairs. She looked at the stairs and Meg closed her eyes.

" Meg, your dress, there's blood," Madame Giry said

" His blood," Meg replied, " I stabbed him."

" Meg, you didn't!" her mother exclaimed

" He killed Comte de Facet, my lover, why shouldn't I make him suffer?" Meg cried

Madame Giry sighed and stood up and then told her daughter Erik's dark past. There was no compassion in his life and still that was one reason he hid. Meg told her mother to escape Erik's hold she ripped off his skull mask and wig. Madame Giry looked at her daughter and shook her head.

" You should have never done that Meg, that is a danger in itself," Madame Giry said

" I saw his face, his disfigured face and he became weak," Meg said

Madame Giry sighed and let Meg have her moment alone, Meg closed her eyes and then opened her eyes to stare at her mother and father's picture.

" Papa, he called me Little Giry, he called me the name you called me," Meg cried, " How does he know that name? It's a name only you call me."

The following week Meg practiced with the others,for Don Juan. She walked down stairs and heard Christine's voice. She walked downstairs dressed in her practice outfit. She saw Christine wiping her eyes and Madame Giry talking to her. Christine walked off and Meg walked downstairs and Madame Giry looked at her daughter.

" Meg," her mother said

" Mama, what's wrong with Christine?" Meg asked

" She had a bad experience this morning, that is all," her mother said

Meg sighed and walked with her mother and Madame Giry looked at her.

" What is wrong?" she asked

" Last week that man you call Erik, called me the name Papa called me. He called me little Giry," Meg said, " How does he know that name?"

" I don't know Meg, but Erik knows more than we do," she said

" Did Papa know about Erik?" Meg asked

Madame Giry looked at her daughter and said, " Yes, he knew about him, in fact it was he who helped me take care of Erik."

Meg felt betrayed by her mother and shook her head.

" The Phantom of the Opera is just some crazed man who lives to cause misery," Meg said, " He doesn't deserve to live."

" Meg stop this now," Madame Giry said, " Your become tainted with anger like he is and if I didn't know any better this anger is all a sign of love for him."

" What! I don't love a monster!" Meg shouted, " I only loved one man and now he is dead!"

Madame Giry looked at Meg and grabbed her hands.

" Erik is not a man that kills for pleasure, he's afraid just like you are…afraid of what may happen in the future. His only comfort is the mask he wears and my caring for him," Madame Giry said

" And why do you think I love him? He depends on you not me…I don't love a monster," Meg said

" Fear has already changed you Meg, it's becoming love and your angry because you know it maybe so," Madame Giry said

" No! No! I won't listen! I'm going to kill him and everything will be alright!" Meg shouted

She ran off with tears in her eyes and ran out the doors of the Opera Populaire.

" I hate him, I hate the Phantom of the Opera," she cried falling on the steps of the opera house, " I hate him…I hate everything about him."


	6. Don Juan and Footsteps in the Snow

****

Chapter 6: Don Juan and Footsteps in the Snow

1919

Meg walked the girls downstairs again after showing them around. A car waited for them and Meg let them get in first. She got in after them and took off.

" Where to Madame?" he asked

" The Cemetery," Meg said, " I'd like to visit someone."

" As you wish," the driver said

Meg looked out the window and stared at the red roses on the side of the road. She pushed back her hair a little and sighed.

" Grandmother tell us about that night," the girls said

" That night, you mean when the chandelier fell?" she asked

" Yes, and the Phantom took Madame de Chagny down to his lair again," they said

Meg nodded and looked out the window to see a chandelier being moved as they stopped.

1871

Meg found herself thinking about what ifs. She dressed in her costume and saw a rose on the dresser. She ripped it apart and tossed it on the ground keeping the black ribbon. She stood up and tied the black ribbon around her hair and placed another rose in it.

" I know this game he plays," she thought

Christine looked at Meg as she finished her make up.

" Meg, I'm so scared," Christine said

Meg got up and hugged her friend.

" We'll make it through this, and once he's dead you and Raoul can be happy," Meg said, " He's to weak to over power your love for Raoul."

Christine nodded and hugged her friend tightly, then Meg went off to joined the others on stage. She danced across the stage, but Carlotta blocked her little bit of lime light. Meg looked at her and danced off stage. Christine hugged her friend once more and Meg watched her walk on stage. Meg walked off and changed her costume and went to the other side of the stage. She missed Erik's entry, but heard his voice, she walked to her mother.

" It's him," she said

" Shh," Madame Giry said

Christine looked up at Raoul as Erik approached her, he grabbed her into his arms and sang to her. She slightly pushed away and walked towards the raised set piece. Meg clasped her hands together and hoped Christine would be ok. As they came together Erik wrapped his arms around Christine so lovingly and yet so seductively as he felt up on her. Meg looked at her mother and Madame Giry watched in fear slightly.

Erik sang to Christine and Christine looked at him with such a soft look. She placed her hand on his face and as he was about to finish she ripped off his mask. Meg gasped and looked at them. Erik stood there breathing deep as people screamed and he cut a piece of the red rope off the scenery piece and then cut another which cut the chandelier. He grabbed Christine and they fell to the center of the stage down a trap door. Meg watched in fear as flames erupted onto the stage and caught the stage on fire. The Chandelier began to sway and swinging, people ran in fear and Madame Giry was approached by Raoul.

" Come with me," Madame Giry said

She ran with Raoul and Meg followed.

" I'm coming with you," she said

" No, Meg, stay here," she said

Meg stopped and then blocked the mob that followed. Meg took them a different way and she entered a passage way. She was eager as they were to getting closer to kill him.

" He's killed two people," a man said

" More, he's killed those important to the opera house," they cried, " We will hunt down this murderer."

" He's here the Phantom of the Opera," they called

Meg raced down the endless turns and steps to get to the fifth cellar where Erik was.

" Love, I don't love him…we're from two different worlds," she thought, " I don't fear him either."

She stopped and looked at the mob and told them to stop, she looked at the empty lair and looked around. She dove under the gate and pulled the lever that opened the gate, she let them through. They searched around and Meg ran around, she entered a room and stopped, seeing a mask laying beside a music box.

" He's gone," she thought

She looked around and cursed under her breath. The police and the mob looked about then gave up. Meg remained as the fire began to drip into the lair, she looked about and looked at the mirrors. She pushed aside a tapestry and saw the darkness. She reached her hand out and touched nothing. She then grabbed a candle and stepped into the emptiness and walked down the halls. She felt a coldness touch her as she approached another door and pushed it open. She felt the coldness wrap around her and she saw footsteps. She sat the candle down and ran off following the heavy footprints. She knew he had to be close and close he was. Meg saw a figure stumbling in the snow and she ran towards the figure. The figure dropped into the snow and Meg knew she had him where she wanted him.

" I found you," she called

He turned and looked at her and Meg saw sadness in his eyes. He smiled at her and laughed, as he stood up. His arms opened wide as though to welcoming her to kill him.

" You found me, what are you going to do?" he questioned, " Turn me in…go ahead."

Meg breathed deep and walked towards him, both showed the same look in their eyes though Meg did not want to say anything. Erik looked at her, his disfigured half showed and Meg breathed deep. Erik stood there and Meg walked towards him, his hair blew in the breeze and covered the baldness on his disfigured half. Meg had no daggers, but she did carry the piece of clothing that made him who he was.

" I hate you, and I will always hate you. You killed so many people, the Comte de Facet, Joseph Buquet, Piangi, you've probably killed others. How can you live with yourself?" Meg lectured

Meg held up the mask and Erik looked at her, tears draped her eyes. She threw down the mask and stepped on it. Erik looked at her and she walked until she was inches from him. She could hear him breathing and feel his breath upon her face, she breathed deep and Erik stared at her.

" Go ahead," he said, " Do as you please, I have nothing to live for."

Meg stared at him and then with all her might she slapped him across his face. She turned his head and slapped him a second time, until his suave half matched the pinkness of his disfigured half. Meg cried more and started to beat against his chest.

" You killed him, you horrible bastard," Meg cried, " You broke my heart, you stole everything I own."

Erik looked at her as she continued to beat against his chest, her face was stained with tears and her eyes blood shot. She continued to beat against his chest repeating that she hated him and that he should die for the sins he has committed. Erik breathed deep and wrapped his arms around her and she struggled.

" Let me go, you're a murderer!" she cried

Erik let her continue to struggle until she just gave up and cried into his arms. He leaned his head against hers and shook his head.

" I have caused you so much pain and yet you can not bring yourself to kill me for the sins I have committed against you and everyone in the opera house," Erik said

Meg cried her heart out and Erik just held her and waited for her to calm down. Erik's heart pounded against his chest as he held this crying woman in his arms. He had taken Christine in his arms, but some how holding her was different. Meg breathed deep as she began to calm down, she looked outward and then her arms wrapped around Erik. Erik felt her touch against him and felt tears leave his own eyes. Meg took some of his shirt in her balled up fist as she held him, she closed her eyes and took in his smell. What her mother had said was not true, she did not love him, but she didn't hate him either. She liked him being in her presence, she felt tears fall.

" I don't hate you," she whispered, " I can't."

" I know," Erik whispered

Meg looked up at him and breathed deep and looked into his eyes. He wiped her tears away with his gentle touch and Meg could not help, but to touch his face. She felt his disfigurement and Erik closed his eyes as she touched his face. Meg studied his face and reached up and touched his head as she remembered what her mother said. Meg put her hands down and just studied Erik, he opened his eyes and looked at her.

" You and I have a past," Erik whispered

" We have nothing in common," Meg said, " Only that we are alone in this world."

" Two different worlds and yet the same loneliness," Erik said

Erik let her go and turned away from her as the snow fell and Meg looked at him as his figure vanished into the darkness. She shook her head as she stood there and then ran off after him without a second thought.

" Stop!" she shouted

Erik stopped and looked straight ahead and didn't look back at her. She walked towards him and then placed her hand on his shoulder. Erik turned around and grabbed it and looked at her.

" Why?" he questioned, " Why do you pursue me?"

" I don't know," she replied

Erik and placed his other hand on the other side of her hand.

" The let me leave you so you may go on with your life," Erik said

Erik turned away, but Meg grabbed his hand and Erik looked over his shoulder.

" I want to get to know you," Meg whispered

" No, you don't," Erik said, " I am the man with sins."

Meg got close to him and didn't think as she reached up and kissed him. Erik was surprised, that the woman kissing him was the woman who wanted him dead after killing her beloved Comte. Erik kissed her back and pulled her close to him as the snow became heavy and fell on them.

Erik pulled away and touched her face and then backed away.

" No, I don't deserve this," Erik whispered

He turned his back and Meg looked at him as she started walking.

" What do you deserve then?" she called out

" Nothing," his voice called back

Erik was gone, but what he left was something shinny. She knelt down and saw a ring and she was suddenly confused on what this meant.


	7. Finding Destiny

****

Chapter 7: Finding Destiny

191 9

Meg's grandchildren leaned against her as they took the long road to the cemetery. She put her arms around them as they fell asleep. She looked out the window as she watched the Opera Populaire vanish into the distance and sighed. Meg closed her eyes as well and fell asleep to dream about the past.

1872

Meg stood on stage at a local opera house and dance with some of the other chorus girls as she tried out for a spot. Meg knew she had the part and knew she would be able to dance again.

" Meg Giry how long have you danced?" the manger asked

" Since I was 8," Meg said

" Your very good," his wife said, " Is your mother Madame Giry?"

" Yes, Madame she is," Meg replied

The manger's wife told her husband if any girl or boy came from the Opera Populaire, then they were well taught and deserved to be higher than an understudy. The manger nodded and selected three from the Opera Populaire, that would be part of the chorus, the others were welcomed as understudies. Meg smiled and looked up in one box and saw someone, she breathed deep. Meg walked off after talking to the manager and his wife. She climbed up the stairs to the boxes and opened one door that she saw someone in. She looked about and saw the curtain was shut and then three candles lit. She jumped a little seeing the light and wondered who lit them.

" Congratulations Meg Giry," a voice said, " You have found a place in another opera house."

Meg looked at the candles as each one went out with a cool breeze. She heard footsteps and they stopped, then a set of arms wrapped around her. She gasped and felt the hands run up her body and to rest on her face. Meg closed her eyes as she felt someone kiss her neck.

" It is my will, that they have selected you," the shadow's voice spoke

" Erik," she whispered

The sudden warmth was gone and the candles lit again and Meg saw a black mask outlined by the light. She looked at Erik, studying his new mask, it was similar to the Don Juan.

" I have found you again Phantom," she whispered

Erik smirked and walked over to her and took her hand, he kissed it. He ran his hand up her arm and took her into his arms.

" Are you to prey on me now, since Christine is no longer in your life?" she asked

Erik looked at her and chuckled a little as he pulled her close to him.

" You belong to me Meg Giry," Erik said, " You have seen my face so it was only destiny that you found me."

Meg looked forward and reached up her hand and touched his masked faced.

" I know you have had thoughts about me little Giry, dreams as well," he whispered in her ear, " you desire me, you need me. You kissed me and now you desire more."

Erik's hands felt over her body and Erik kissed her neck, then whispered sweet words.

" Why are you doing this?" Meg whispered

" Why are you here?" Erik replied

" Because I want to be," Meg answered

" Then because I want to," Erik simply answered

Meg closed her eyes and turned to him and looked at him. He looked at her eye to eye and lifted her chin.

" You can't lie to me little Giry," Erik said

" Stop calling me that," Meg said

She was about to say something, when he kissed her fully on the lips. She gasped slightly and kissed him back closing her eyes. Erik pulled her close to him and Meg wrapped her arms around him. Meg pulled away and looked at Erik, unsure why she kissed him back. She pulled away from his hold and quickly gathered her things, then headed for the door. Erik grabbed her hand and Meg turned around and looked at him. Erik led her towards him and she dropped her shawl and stared at him, like she was hypnotized. He looked at her and took her into his arms and gently stroked her face. He took her hand and entwined his fingers with his. Erik grabbed her other hand and let her take of his mask. She took it off and touched his face all over and felt tears fall from her face. Erik leaned to her and kissed her.

" Let me take you tonight," he whispered, " Let me have you by my side."

Meg looked at him and kissed him and Erik pulled her close. She laid her head on his chest and cried. She closed her eyes taking in his scent and slightly buried her head into his chest.

" Meg," he whispered, " let me be with you."

Meg glanced up at him and Erik looked down at her and she stood on her toes then kissed him. She pulled away and looked at him, he too had tears in his eyes.

" Tonight, I am yours," she whispered, " I want to be with you."

Erik grabbed her hand and then lifted her into his arms and from there took her to where he was staying. Meg looked at the room, which looked like the room the stagehands' had and her mother's. He shut the door and walked over to Meg, taking her into his arms. She turned and looked at Erik and touched his face.

" I've longed for your touch," Erik whispered, " I have been watching you since you were a child."

" What about Christine?" Meg whispered

" I do love her, but she has not accepted me as a man," Erik whispered, " She chose someone of high and normal status. I was left to rot and die alone, but then that night something changed my mind. You came into my life fully asking to know me."

Meg nodded and Erik took her into his arms fully and held her. She leaned her head against his chest as he held her.

" You're the one I want to hold," Erik whispered, " the one I want to give my love to."

Meg breathed deep, but felt comfort in his arms. Erik leaned his head against hers and then kissed her head. She looked up and touched his face and he looked down at her.

" I'm yours," she whispered

A smile caressed her lips and she reached up and kissed him. Erik kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her as he deepened the kiss. Meg trailed her hands down his shirt and began to undo it, then pushed it off his shoulders. She looked at Erik's torso and gently ran her hands down his chest seeing the scars on his. She touched each scar and found there were deep and light scars. Erik grabbed her hands and kissed them and then kissed her as he undid her ballet dress. He looked at her as she willingly gave herself up to him. She touched his face feeling the disfigurement under her hands, Erik closed her eyes as she touched his face so gently. Erik looked at her and Meg undressed him the rest of the way. Both stood there before each other nude and they locked lips to start. Erik took Meg into his arms and laid her down and gently ran his hands over her body. Meg looked at him as he touched her so gently.

" Erik," she whispered

Erik silenced her and took her into his arms and the passion started lightly, but became deeper as the two explored each other's bodies. Passion escaped their lips as they tumbled in bed and shared desire that had been hidden away for years.

By the following morning Meg found herself laying in Erik's arms. She sat up and looked at him, then gently kissed him.

" Someday Erik," she whispered

Meg slipped on her dress and wrote Erik a note and walked out the door. She slipped her shawl on and went down the stairs of the quiet opera house. She opened the doors and went to the stables.

" Back to Paris please," she said

She paid the coachman and he hooked up the horses. She climbed up into the carriage and then they took off. She hated to leave him without him waking first, but she felt she had gone to far. Meg felt tears touch her face and she wiped them away.

" I have found him and soon he will be watching over me again," Meg thought, " Just as he did before.

_" Little Giry." _

" I am Little Giry, but I'm not his Little Giry," Meg whispered

The carriage arrived in the busy city of Paris and she got down.

" Thank you Monsieur," she said

She walked off and looked at the Opera Populaire and then went on her way a few blocks. She came to the apartments Paris offered and climbed up the stairs. She opened the door and saw her mother up, fixing tea and she kissed her.

" Morning Mama," Meg said

" You are home a little late," Madame Giry said

Meg looked at her and said, " I stayed the night at the opera house there. I didn't feel I could make the trip home."

Madame Giry made her some tea and looked at her daughter.

" You look like you barely got any sleep," Madame Giry said

" Oh, there was some noise next to the room I was in," Meg said

Madame Giry nodded and sat a cup of tea down for her. She made her some breakfast and Meg sipped her tea.

" Did you get the part?" Madame Giry asked

" Yes, Mama I did, two others from the Opera Populaire did as well. The manger's wife knew of you Mama. In fact the three of us weren't going to be chosen until she said something," Meg said

" Well, it pays to be my daughter," Madame Giry said with a smile

" Yes, Mama it does and I love you for your devotion to ballet," Meg said

Meg stood up after eating and changed into some fresh clothing. She did her hair differently and Meg looked at herself in the mirror. She breathed deep feeling a bliss of happiness and then there was slight feeling that nagged her, but what was it?


	8. Phantom’s Child

****

Chapter 8: Phantom's Child

1919

Meg looked up hearing the car stop and she looked out the window. The driver got out and went to see what was wrong. She looked around and saw a deer running across the stretch of snow covered land. She smiled seeing this kind of life flourishing and sighed.

" My memories are still fresh Erik, what about yours?" she thought

1872

Meg clasped on stage suddenly and a doctor on hand was called. She was taken to the dormitories and laid in her bed. The doctor did a full check on her and discovered that she was fine and yet there was something to celebrate.

Meg woke up and found her mother at her side and she looked around.

" Mama, what happened?" she asked

" You fainted my darling," Madame Giry said

" Am I ill?" she asked

Madame Giry shook her head and said, " No, you are healthy…though you are pregnant."

" Pregnant!" she exclaimed, " But…I haven't done anything…oh no!"

She laid back and her mother looked at her daughter. Meg covered her face and tears fell from her face. Her mother shook her head and took her daughter in her arms.

" Hush, there is nothing wrong, you should be happy my darling," Madame Giry said

Meg cried in her mother's arms and confessed that she slept with Erik. That they both had forgotten morals that day when they met again. Madame Giry was surprised, but then she was not.

" You have to tell him," Madame Giry said

" Mama, how far am I?" she asked

" Almost three months my darling, you are already beginning to show, just as I was with you.," Madame Giry said

" I have ruined my career," Meg cried

Madame Giry shook her head and knew her daughter was shocked and afraid. Meg laid to rest in her bed and her mother stayed with her.

By the following week Meg had sent Erik a letter saying she would like to meet him in the cemetery in Paris. She went to visit her father's grave and knew that Erik would show.

" Meg," he called

She stood and turned and looked at Erik as he walked down the path. His black attire matched his black mask and his long flowing cloak followed behind him. She walked towards him and then wrapped her arms around him. He looked at her afraid that something was wrong, he had seen her acting strangely during rehearsals. She would became sick suddenly and would have to leave, but this action was strange to him. He wrapped his arms around her and then kissed her head.

" Meg, what is it?" Erik questioned, " Are you well?"

" I am," she whispered, " but there is something I must tell you."

Erik looked at her and Meg looked up at him. She wiped her tears away from his sight then took his hand.

" Erik," she whispered, " I'm pregnant."

" Pregnant?" Erik whispered, " Who's child?"

Meg kissed him and said, " Yours."

" Mine!" Erik exclaimed

" It only took that one time and now I have your child growing in me," she said

Erik felt his knees become weak and he fell to his knees and she knelt down. She took him in her arms as he breathed deep trying to grasp this idea.

" My child is in you," he whispered, " I didn't plan this."

" You said it yourself it was destiny that I would find you," she said

Erik looked at Meg and touched her stomach. He felt tears fall from his face.

" I'm sorry," Erik whispered, " It's my fault…you don't deserve this curse."

" No, Erik it's not a curse," she whispered, " It's a blessing."

Erik looked at her and she removed his mask and wiped his eyes. She touched his face and kissed him.

" Giving myself you that night was the best thing that happened…it was your first time experiencing a woman's touch and mine experiencing a man's true touch," Meg said, " I want this child and you should want it too…we don't have to get married right away, but mother suggest we do."

" I can't," Erik whispered, " I can never get married."

" Erik, we have too," Meg said

" No, I can't," Erik said, " I won't."  
He stood up and Meg looked at him and felt tears fall from her eyes.

" You do love me Erik?" Meg questioned

" Of course I do, but I can't marry," Erik said, " I'm sorry."

Meg looked at him and stood up to face him. She grabbed his hands and kissed them and then sighed.

" I understand," she whispered, " I just feel it would be best like my mother said."

Erik looked at her and kissed her cheek.

" I will support this child," Erik said, " I will help you raise it, but I just can't marry you Meg…its nothing against you. It's not part of my nature to be with others."

" Then this is a chance to be someone new…I don't want to bring this child into a world of emptiness," Meg said, " Erik I love you and you are this child's father."

Erik turned away from her and his black cloak blew in the wind. He looked up at the sky and shook his head. He then slipped his mask back on and walked off without a word. Meg looked at Erik and then turned to the grave that she stood in front of.

" Papa, help Erik find the light to parenthood," she whispered

She pulled her shawl tightly around and walked towards the carriage. She sobbed the whole trip back to the opera house. Erik was afraid, but she wanted to spend her life with him…she wanted to be his wife and love him.

Meg returned and she was helped out and she looked up on the roof top to see Erik standing there, though he wore a different outfit. He wore his red attire with the skull mask, she walked into the building and he fled.

3 months

Meg looked at the chorus girls and sighed wanting to be up there. She felt the child kicking her and she placed her hand on her stomach, then rubbed it. The child stopped kicking, but she could feel every once in awhile it's movements. Meg walked around and walked to her room, separate now from the others. She sat down and breathed deep feeling pressure relieved from her back and feet.

" Four more months," she whispered

She dabbed the sweat off her face and laid down to rest a little. She fell asleep, but she woke up feeling a hand on her cheek. She looked over and saw Erik standing there, he removed his hand.

" Erik," she whispered

" How are you feeling?" he asked

" I feel tired that's all," Meg replied

Erik sat beside her and leaned forward and kissed her stomach. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. Erik felt the child kicking and Meg placed her hand on his.

" Oh, Erik," she whispered, " I want our child to be happy."

" Perfect," Erik whispered, " it will and be perfect."

Erik stood up and Meg looked at him as he fixed his collar.

" There will be no flaws," Erik said, " Perfect in everyway."

Meg smiled and said, " I hope so."

" I know," Erik said

Erik stroked Meg's head and kissed her then let her rest, he walked to the door then stopped.

" Meg," he whispered

" Yes," she replied

" I love you," he said

" I love you too Erik," Meg replied

She smiled and Erik opened the door, but then Meg stopped him.

" Erik why are you wearing the red attire?" she asked

" I couldn't resist," Erik whispered, " It's apart of me like that child is apart of me."

He left without a word and shut the door and let Meg rest. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed as she drifted to sleep.

4 months

" Alright my darling this is it," Madame Giry said

A doctor and a nurse came in and got ready to deliver the child that was on it's way. Meg began to cry as labor pains began and Madame Giry stayed with Meg.

" It's alright," her mother said

" Alright Meg, you have to push," the doctor said

Madame Giry dabbed her daughter's head as she pushed, she pushed and breathed deep. The doctor saw a head and told Meg to continue to push as hard as she could.

" Come on Meg," her mother said

" I'm sorry Mama, that I didn't tell you sooner," Meg said as she pushed

Madame Giry held her daughter's hand as she pushed and pushed, until there were cries of a baby. Tears fell from Meg's happy face and she looked at her mother. She laid back as the nurse wrapped the child into clean cloths. She walked over to Meg and placed a beautiful baby boy in her arms. Meg began to cry as she held the child in her arms.

" He's beautiful Meg, he looks like you," Madame Giry said

" He looks like Erik," Meg whispered, " just as I pictured him."

Madame Giry looked at the child and smiled, he was perfect, everything. She kissed her daughter's head as Meg held her son.

" What are you going to name him?" Madame Giry asked

" Gabriel," she whispered

" Gabriel, what a wonderful name for a beautiful baby," Madame Giry whispered

Meg rested with Gabriel in a cradle beside her, both sleeping peacefully.

" Erik," she whispered in her sleep

" I'm right here," he said

Meg opened her eyes and looked in the shadows seeing Erik standing there. He walked out and sat beside Meg.

" Look at your son, Erik, he's perfect," Meg said

Erik turned and looked in the cradle, seeing a sleeping baby. He reached over and lifted the child in his arms and there just held him.

" Beautiful," he whispered, " perfect in everyway."

Meg sat up and leaned forward and leaned her head on his shoulder.

" He's your son and he needs his father," Meg said, " let us get married."

" I can't," Erik whispered, " I told you already Meg…it's not in my nature."

" But it would be in your son's best interest," Meg stated, " Your son needs his father."

" And he will have one Meg, remain here and I can be with you both. I can not get married," Erik spoke

Meg looked at Erik and took Gabriel into her arms and Erik looked at her. She laid the child back into the cradle and Erik looked at her.

" Then you don't deserve this baby Erik, if you can't marry me, then this child shouldn't be yours and I wish it wasn't," Meg said with tears

" Don't say that," Erik said

" Why are you going to go back to killing those who talk about you Erik?" Meg questioned, " You're a spoiled child."

She pushed him away from her and Erik narrowed her eyes.

" Your pushing me away because I can't marry you," Erik hissed

" No, Erik I'm pushing you away from my child, and it is you who is pushing away from me. Go away Erik, this child is no longer yours."

" We'll see about that Meg," Erik hissed

He turned away abruptly and Meg fell back into bed crying. She didn't want to push him away, but she did.

" Why?" she cried out, " Why are you doing this?"


	9. Two Parents, One Child

****

Chapter 9: Two Parents, One Child

1919

The car once more started up again and Meg watched out the window, she sighed as she saw the cemetery coming into view. Meg watched as it came closer and she looked out with hope that she would see him again. She felt tears fall from her face and she wiped them away.

" Oh, Erik, I'm so weak without you," she whispered

1873

Meg danced once more and let her mother take care of Gabriel while she rehearsed. She continued to stand up to Erik and refused to let him see his son. It had been 1 year since Erik had told her he could not marry her and one year that she told him he could see his son.

Meg finished and took her son into her arms and smiled at him.

" Oh, your so handsome," she said

Meg and her mother walked to her room and Meg changed Gabriel for tonight's show. The door opened and Madame Giry turned around slightly startled at who she saw. Meg turned around holding Gabriel in her arms and gave Erik a look.

" Let me hold my son Meg," Erik said

" He doesn't like you Erik," Meg said

Erik walked over to her and she turned away holding Gabriel close.

" This child is half mine," Erik said, " And you know that Meg, you can't deny me the privilege."

Meg turned around and looked at Erik, she looked at his attire seeing once more it was different.

" Mother could you take Gabriel," Meg said

" Yes," she said

Meg placed Gabriel into Madame Giry's arms and she looked at Erik. Erik watched as his son was carried away.

" He needs a father," Erik said

" He doesn't need a father, he has a man figure in his life. Monsieur Devereux, the manger," Meg said

Erik stood in front of Meg and grabbed her hands into his own and she turned away.

" You've forgotten Meg, that I am his father…I am the only man that can teach him what he needs," Erik said

" Of course you are Erik…I forgot. I believe you also forgot that when our son is old enough…he will ask why his mother and father don't sleep in the same room. Or why his father stays in the shadows. You were right Erik, I was wrong, marriage isn't for you, especially if you hide all the time from what matters most," Meg said

Meg pulled out a dress and laid it out and Erik wrapped his arms around her. She stopped and felt him place a kiss on her neck and she turned around.

" Meg, I want our son to be happy," Erik whispered, " I want him to grow up like a normal child…not like did. I don't want him hated."

Meg looked at Erik and touched his face tracing the mask. She looked at him and shook her head.

" I love you Erik so much, but this child isn't yours," she whispered, " You can watch him from the distance."

Meg let tears fall from her face and Erik breathed deep. He looked at her feeling anger rage through him. He gripped her shoulders and she breathed deep.

" Why?" he questioned, " Why are you doing this to me Meg?"

She looked at him and he pushed her away.

" You will regret this Meg, that child is mine…why else would he look like me?" he growled

Erik stormed out and Meg fell to her knees and cried.

" I love you Erik," she whispered, " but Gabriel can't see his true father."

That night the show began and Meg looked up at the boxes, she saw Madame Giry and Gabriel with the manger and his wife. She smiled and gave a wave to them and then went to warm up for the show. She prayed for a second and then as the show began Meg and the others danced before the large audience as curtain warmers. Meg watched every corner knowing Erik would try something. Meg danced with confidence and yet she felt herself falling in her act of performing.

By the first two acts Meg had relaxed a little. Meg breathed easier and then walked on stage with the others. She danced with no thoughts just as she should have been doing the whole time.

Suddenly the doors opened and smoke filled around the auditorium, Meg looked ahead. The lit stage became dark and the small lights around were out. The audience began to panic and then sudden flames ignited in the middle of the stage. Meg turned around as she saw someone rise from the stage.

" It's him," whispers started

" The Phantom of the Opera," whispers continued

Meg looked at the infamous red attire upon her lover, he stepped out of the ring of fire and looked at everyone. Meg breathed deep seeing the black mask, it was not the black mask from before…it was that of a devil. It wrapped around most his face and the horns of the mask showed over his head.

" Erik," she whispered

He drew a sword and cut a piece of scenery and the audience gasped.

" I have come to collect what is mine," he announced, " I'm afraid there isn't much to say."

Erik looked up at the box and pointed to the manager's box.

" Madame if you would be so kind to bring my son down," Erik said

" No!" Meg cried

She grabbed his hand and Erik turned to her. He pushed her off him and pointed his blade at her.

" Be silent! I will not let you steal what is mine!" he snarled

Erik walked off the stage and looked at Madame Giry. He stood there waiting for her to nod.

" Give me the boy Madame," Erik said, " If you do so then your daughter and this opera house will remain to stand."

" This isn't you!" Meg cried

Gabriel began to cry and Erik looked at Madame Giry as he reached out his hands.

" From one parent to another, let the crying child be held by his father," Erik said

Meg looked Erik as he reached out his hands in the direction of the crying child. She got up and walked towards Erik and reached out her hand.

" Let my child know his father," Erik said

" He's not your child Erik, he will never be your child," Meg said, " He is my child."

Erik turned around and looked at Meg and walked towards her.

" You might have given birth to him Meg Giry, but I am the one who helped him grow," Erik said

" Heaven and Hell are two different worlds…they can never exist as one," Meg whispered

" Then let Hell rule," Erik said

She looked up at him as they stared at each other…Meg's eyes full of hope and Erik's eyes full of anger.

" Marry me Erik and you can see him every waking moment," Meg whispered

" Marriage is for the weak of hearts…forgive me Meg, but marriage has not made anyone happy. It won't make us happy," Erik said, " If you marry it is because you are weak."

" Then you are a cold hearted man," Meg cried, " My son will be nothing like you…that is why he is not your son."

" Then let us be against each other, let Heaven and Hell once more fight for what is between them," Erik said

He wrapped his cloak around him and vanished and with only seconds he appeared in the manger's box.

" Mama!" Meg cried

Erik grabbed Gabriel from Madame Giry's hands without giving her a chance.

" I will see you in Hell!" Erik shouted

He once more vanished and Meg narrowed her eyes.

" Erik, you've become the devil himself," she whispered


	10. Shadow and Lover

**Chapter 10: Shadow and Lover **

1919

The car stopped, the driver opened the door. Meg got the girls out and they walked out to the cemetery. She felt a cool breeze settle on her face and she pulled her shawl tighter. The two girls looked at Meg as she stood there and they tugged on her sleeves.

" Grandmother, aren't we going in?" one asked

" Yes, we are," she replied

" What's wrong Grandmother?" the other asked

" It's nothing my little darlings let us go in before we catch cold," Meg said

She took her granddaughters' hands and walked into the cemetery. She looked at the monuments and the many tombstones, they were all very pretty and yet so sad. The two girls ran off to find a tombstone that called to the three of them. Meg looked around and found her father's tombstone. She looked at the tombstone and looked at what rested on the tombstone.

" You were here," she whispered, " Your are alive still."

**1874**

Meg looked at the note and her hand shook as she read it. The note was that of a note of demands. She tore the note up and fell to her knees and cried at her bedside." Erik, I want my son now," she sobbed, " I want my little boy."

" Your such a woman," Erik's voice echoed in the room

Meg looked up hearing the coos of Gabriel and she stood up wiping her tears.

" Pitiful woman," Erik's voice rang

Meg turned around and saw a rose placed on her vanity with the black silk ribbon. She pleaded for her son, but Erik's laughter taunted her.

" My son is two years old and will soon be speaking, why should I give him up woman?" Erik laughed

" He's not your son!" Meg cried out

She looked up in a full length mirror and saw Erik's reflection holding Gabriel.

" Let him go you selfish bastard!" she shouted, " He's my son!"

" You have denied me from my son for one year and now I have denied you too," Erik said

She lifted a chair and threw it at the mirror, it shattered and Erik stood there protecting Gabriel from the shattered glass.

" Now, now Meg, you should control your temper when our son is here," Erik said

Meg walked to him, she was so exhausted from lack of sleep, lack of nutrients, and lack of hope. Erik looked at her and saw her stumbling toward him and Gabriel. She held the red rose and ripped it apart and tied the black ribbon in her hair.

" You repeat history my dear," Erik said

" Give me my son," she cried, " Give me my baby boy…my life."

Meg fell weakly towards Erik and Erik caught her before she hit the ground, then lifted her up. He looked at Meg and saw she had fainted from starvation and proper care. He tossed her over his shoulder and turned into the emptiness.

Hours later, Meg heard the sounds of a music box playing and then the sounds of someone singing. She sat up and looked about seeing she was in a large room and in the comforts of a luxurious bed. Meg breathed deep and tried to remember what happened. Erik walked into the room carrying a tray of food and hot tea. Meg looked at him as he sat it down on a nightstand.

" You're a wake, that is good," Erik said

" What is that?" she asked

" Just what it looks like," Erik replied, " Food and tea."

" You probably poisoned it," Meg said

Erik walked to t he bedside and sat down and touched her face. She looked at him not feeling comforted anymore by him.

" How could you do what you did?" Meg whispered, " How could you steal my precious son?"

" How could you deny me that joy in having a living child?" Erik questioned, " I waited a year to see my son, hold my only child."

Meg turned away and Erik turned her head towards him. Meg looked at him and grabbed hold of his black mask and ripped it off along with his black wig. She breathed deep as he remained with the same expression.

" Are you happy now that you have ripped off the surface of my face?" he questioned

" I was mistaken, I thought there was a real man beyond the mask, beyond all that disfigurement. I was wrong there's only a scared monster," Meg said

Erik grabbed her hands and placed it on his disfigured half.

" Let me help you rip off the curse that I bare," he growled

He made her nails scratched the surface of his face, making her claw at his ugliness.

" Stop it! Stop it!" she cried

" No," he said

His face began to bleed as he made her dig into his face. She broke her hands from his grip. Erik breathed deep and looked at her as his face showed scratches to prove he bled.

" Did you find the man you wanted?" he breathed deep

Meg looked at him and turned away from him.

" Did you find the man your wanted!" he shouted

She winced in fear as he yelled, he grabbed her by her wrist and she cried out. He pushed her against the bed and looked at her. He undid the first part of her dress and looked at her with anger.

" Do you want another child to have as your own?" Erik questioned

" Let me go Erik!" she cried out, " I don't want another child, I want my son… I want my son!"

Erik looked at her as tears fell from her face. She breathed deep, her chest rising and falling in exhaustion. Erik let her go and sat down at the side of the bed, turned away from her, he looked at his hands and then at a mirror.

" What am I doing?" he whispered

Meg turned on her side and did not look at him, but listened to him as he slightly whimpered. She sat up, her hair falling over her unlaced bodice, she looked at Erik as he sat there. She got up and stumbled over towards him and placed her hands on his face. He looked up at her and saw the tears that stained her face, his face too showed that sadness as well. Meg leaned to him and kissed him on the lips, she then began to undress him. She pushed him to the bed and straddled over him, then kissed him.

" Why?" she whispered, " Why am I so angry with you, but so in love with you?"

Erik looked up at her seeing a change in her attitude towards him. He kissed her and turned over laying her on the bed, then began to undress her.

" Stay….stay with me," he whispered

" I am with you," she replied

Meg kissed him and he slipped her dress off her slender body and then removed the rest of his garments. Erik took her in his arms and they slowly got into the mood. Playful kissing turned into hot and heavy passion. Pleasure escaped from their lips as they tumbled in bed. Touching and feeling up on each other, as they showed each other how they loved each other; but at the same time they fought for higher power over each other.

" Erik," she whispered

Erik continued pleasing her and felt her body give into his touch and yet she found a weak point and won him over. The war continued and Meg and Erik seemed to make up as they made love.

After hours of making love, they fell into each other's arms and Meg drifted to sleep.

" I win," he whispered

" Not a chance," Meg muttered

By the late evening Meg opened her eyes and looked around to find an empty bedside, with a note on the pillow. She sat up pulling the covers over her naked body, she lifted the note and opened it.

Dear Little Giry,

Come and join me in the next room for something to eat. There is fresh clothing in the standing closet. There is some fresh water in the basin to clean up a little, I'm afraid that is all I have. We will talk of nothing more than our hopes…leave the past behind you.

Erik

Meg laid back in bed and closed her eyes for a little, then got up and dressed. She walked into an open area and saw rose petals scattered on the ground. She walked on and then saw candles lighting her path, then entered a dinning room. She saw Erik standing at the end of table and looked at her. His black mask matched his black attire and yet it made him both handsome and mysterious. She walked over and he pulled out the chair for her, she sat down and looked at him. He poured her some wine and she looked at the glass then Erik sat down. Meg opened the covered platter and revealed a beautiful meal, gasp slightly and looked up at Erik. Erik raised his glass and Meg looked at him, he made a toast to their future and the hope of another child. Meg ate the beautiful meal and Erik watched her.

" Is your face alright?" she asked

" It is," he replied

Meg nodded and they ate in silence, but afterwards Meg spoke of trying to become a family. Erik walked next to her and kissed her hand, then sat beside her.

" Our futures are different," Erik said, " You will go one path and I will go another. What ever happens we will find each other again…I am your shadow and you are mine. We have become one twice and so it is only right that we take each other's shadows."

Erik slipped around her neck, a piece of onyx. He kissed her neck and looked at her.

" This will be me with you all the time," Erik whispered, " If you lose this, you will become only another face and forget me."

Meg looked at it and took his hands then kissed them.

" I won't," Meg whispered

Late that night Meg and Erik laid in the same bed and Erik rubbed her arms.

" Erik," she whispered

" Yes?" he asked

" Where is Gabriel?" she asked

Erik turned to his side and looked at her, she looked at him as his exposed face stared at her.

" He's with your mother," Erik replied

He kissed her and leaned over her, her gently ran his hands up and down her body. She slightly squirmed and Erik kissed her and whispered sweet things in her ear.

2 months

" Meg, Meg," Madame Giry called through the door

Meg looked at herself in the mirror looking horrible, she felt ill and fell back into bed.

" Mama, get the doctor," she called

" Open the door," Madame Giry said

Meg got up and opened the door and her mother looked at her. Meg looked tiered and pale, Meg stumbled towards her bed. She fell to her knees and her mother ran to her.

" Meg," she said

" Doctor," Meg said

Her mother lifted her daughter into bed and covered her up.

" I will go get one," Madame Giry replied

Meg closed her eyes as she moaned and felt a hand resting on her head.

" My angel, you are ill again," Erik whispered

" I think…I think…" Meg muttered

She tossed a little and Erik sat beside her and stroked her head.

" You feel well, but you look as though you have not slept," Erik said

" Erik, don't leave me," Meg whispered, " Don't let the darkness get me."

" I'm right here," he replied

A doctor came and once more told Meg she was pregnant. Meg fainted out of shock and woke up minuets later with Erik by her side.

" Erik, there's a baby coming…your child," Meg muttered

" I know," Erik whispered," I know Meg…I planned for this child Meg."

She slapped him and he backed off from her slaps.

" You planned that!" she shouted, " I'm the one who has to carry this child!"

" Shh, it will not be difficult," Erik said

" Erik you bastard, I don't want another child and still be unmarried," she cried

Her emotions were so out of line that Erik backed away from her as she went through her line of emotions. He looked at her and then kissed her, she quickly got a good hit on him.

" You carry this child for 9 months," Meg growled

Erik sighed and then left quickly before she spoke of other things. Meg slapped the cool cloth on her head, she started crying with mix feelings.

For each month that went by, Erik stayed away from her afraid she might do something she would regret. Erik took care of Gabriel as Meg went through many stages of moods. Erik stayed in the shadows and listened to the doctors reports to Madame Giry as he watched Meg.

By the end of her nine months Erik made an appearance to be with her, but he was pushed out. Madame Giry stayed with Meg as she pushed, the cries of a child were heard. Meg cried once more with tears of joy and Meg held her new child.

Another baby boy and Meg looked at him, this child's appearance was not perfect. His face showed a similarity to his father's disfigurement, but there was no disgust. Erik walked in as soon as the nurse and doctor left and walked to Meg.

" Where is my beautiful child?" Erik questioned

" Right here Erik," she said, " but shh, he's sleeping."

" He?" Erik questioned, " Another boy?"

" Yes," Meg said

Meg lifted the child and Erik sat down beside her and looked over her. He pushed the cloth that blocked his view. His eyes showed disappointment slightly, he looked at Meg.

" He's beautiful, Erik," she said, " He's just as handsome as Gabriel."

Erik took the child into his arms and looked at his son. He touched the child's face and then traced his mask where his disfigurement was.

" A permanent scar that is transferred to you Ombre," he whispered

" Ombre?" she asked

" I want him to be called Ombre," he replied, " Only because his name means where I hide."

" Shadow," she whispered


	11. Wedding Bands

****

Chapter 11: Wedding Bands

1919

Meg walked on and went down an isle of tombstones and saw her granddaughters standing by one. Meg walked to them and looked around feeling the presence of another somewhere. Meg stopped at the tombstone and looked at the beautiful tombstone.

" Here it is Grandmother," one of her granddaughters said

" Yes, here it is," Meg said

" Ombre Joseph Giry, born 1874-1900. Husband to Anne and father to Caroline and Charles," her other granddaughter said

" Grandmother, did uncle Ombre live a good life?" her granddaughter asked

Meg looked at her son's picture seeing his serious look on his face. The white mask covered half his face and his hair perfectly slick back. She knelt down and leaned forward and then kissed his picture.

" He did, he lived a wonderful life," Meg said, " There was no doubt that he did."

Meg looked at him remembering that same face on the man she loved. His father's disfigurement was much different than her son's. It was their mysterious aspect that attracted the women they did.

" Don Juan Triumphant," Meg whispered, " You are your father's child."

1880

Ombre and Gabriel ran down the isle to the stage and watched their mother practice. She looked at her darling children and smiled at them, the other chorus girls adored her children as well. They were the joy that the opera house nurtured and they loved the attention.

Ombre was 6 and he found his calling as a musician, Gabriel watched the stagehands work harder than ever to set up each scene. He was 8 when he helped develop away to make the scenery piece come smoothly. They both took on characteristics of their father and some of Meg's personality. Her quarrel with Erik had truly ended now that their children were older.

During the evenings Meg and the two boys would go and see Erik to spend their evenings with him. Erik served them and poured Meg some wine and then he sat down. He looked at Meg and Ombre and then reached down, he lifted two boxes. A small one and a medium one then placed them next to Meg and Ombre. Meg looked at Erik as she saw the smaller one was hers. She opened it and there saw a wedding band laying inside. Erik lifted his left hand and showed the wedding band upon his hand.

" Now, there will be no ill talk about my beloved," Erik whispered

" It's very nice," Meg said with disappointment

She slid the ring on her finger and kissed Erik, then looked at Ombre as he opened his. Ombre looked inside and found a white half faced mask inside.

" Papa why did you give me a half faced mask?" he asked

" It's to hide that ugly mark on your face," Gabriel said

Meg slapped him on the back of his head and he looked at her.

" I was just joking," he replied, " I wasn't serious."

" Shut your mouth Gabriel David," Erik hissed

Ombre felt tears fall from his face and Meg got up and hugged Ombre. She looked at Erik and he lifted the mask up.

" All great men where mask," Erik said

Ombre buried his face in his mother's embrace and Erik walked over to Ombre.

" He's such a cry baby," Gabriel remarked

" Gabriel," Meg hissed at him

Ombre wiped his tears and Erik held it up to Ombre's face. He looked Ombre and slipped it on.

" What lies beyond this mask should never be shown, when you fall in love and desire to marry a woman, she will accept what is beyond this mask," Erik said, " Break many hearts Ombre…that is why you were blessed with this mark."

Ombre felt the mask cling to his face and Erik looked at him.

" You are the man of mystery," Erik said, " and will always be."

Meg kissed her son's head and Erik turned and looked at Gabriel.

" You are special to Gabriel and I have seen your gift already develop," Erik stated

After dinner the boys were tucked into bed and Meg cleaned up. Erik looked at her as she cleaned the table.

" Your wedding band Erik, was your answer to our problems of whispers?" Meg said

" Was I wrong?" Erik asked

Meg turned around and said, " All I want more than anything is to stop pretending and just get married. Erik, we have no papers to prove we are married."

" It is just until the children are old enough to know that we went against ethics," Erik said

" Erik, if we have two children, that is a sign that we love each other and people who love each other should be married," Meg said, " I want more than anything to be your wife…after 8 years of endless fighting. I want to become your loyal wife."

" We are married Meg, just not the way normal people are," Erik said

" Your afraid to be tied down to one woman, you truly wish to live the fantasy of Don Juan," Meg said, " The great lover…but Erik the truth is you are not and you have found the woman you truly want to marry."

Erik turned away and walked to a small room and she followed him. She shut the door and looked at Erik. She walked to him as he sat down at the organ and she wrapped her arms around him. She removed his mask and the wig he wore covering his baldness.

" I love you Erik, I love you from the bottom of my heart," Meg whispered, " but if you don't love me, then I will leave, but I will take the children with me."

Erik turned around and held her by her hips, he leaned his head on her stomach. She leaned forward and hugged him as he still held her.

" We don't need anyone to tell us we're not married," Erik whispered, " I love you Meg, but there are things I just can't fight."

Meg stroked his head and kissed it and Erik looked up at her.

" You're the father of two Erik," Meg said, " I will not give you anymore children…I can't."

Erik looked at her and grabbed her hands into his own.

" I can not give any other man children," Meg said

" Why?" Erik asked

Meg kissed Erik's head and turned away.

" Goodnight night Erik," she said

She walked out the room and laid down and stared at the ceiling for hours. She turned to her side and saw the door open and Erik walk in. He removed his dress coat, ascot, vest and his shirt. Meg watched the candle light outline his built torso as he walk. She sighed and then felt his arms slip around her as he laid to rest. She closed her eyes and fell into his arms.

The next morning Meg left Erik early in the morning and wrote him a note. She got dressed in her practice clothes and went down. She had some hot tea that the manger's wife made for the performers every morning and some breakfast.

" Meg how are your little darlings, I never see them around this early in the morning anymore?" Madame Devereux asked

" They're asleep and with their father," Meg said

" Erik takes care them doesn't he," Madame Devereux said

" Yes, he does," Meg said

Meg fell silent and Madame Devereux sat beside and took her hands.

" Your wearing a wedding band," she whispered

" Erik gave it to me," Meg said

" You two are married then?" she asked

" No, he gave it to me so, the whispers would stop…he wears one. He says we are married because of our children," Meg said

Madame Devereux sighed and hugged Meg, the older woman treated Meg as she was her own daughter and Meg found her as a second mother. The two walked around the opera house before practice and Meg told her that Erik gave Ombre a mask to hide his disfigurement. She said she didn't want that kind of fate for Ombre, but it was to late. Madame Devereux sighed for Meg.

Season to Season and another year past, the ball of celebration started. Meg looked at her sons as she dressed them.

" You both look very handsome," Meg said

Ombre wore a black and white mask with a black velvet attire. Gabriel wore a very finely made attire of navy blue with a black mask. Meg's white dress glittered with stars and her white mask matched what she wore.

" Is Papa going to be there?" Ombre asked

" Yes, he's doing something right now, but he will join us," Meg said

She walked down with them and Madame Devereux and the manger came and greeted them.

" They are handsome," she said, " Oh, Meg I would like to introduce you to my son, his wife and their little girl."

A very handsome man walked over with his wife and daughter.

" Mademoiselle Giry," the man said, " I'm Victor, my wife Audrey and my daughter Anne."

" A pleasure to meet you," Meg said, " My sons Gabriel and Ombre."

" A pleasure to meet you," both said

Ombre looked at Meg and Victor and his family.

" Mama, I'm hungry," Ombre said

" I'll take him Meg," Madame Devereux said

Ombre grabbed Madame Devereux's hand Meg spoke with Madame Devereux's son and his family.

Minuets later Erik walked down dressed in his red attire and skull mask. Erik walked to her and Meg turned around to see him.

" Erik," she whispered

He kissed her cheek and Madame Devereux's son looked at Erik. Erik turned to the family and introduced himself as the significant other in Meg's life.

" So, Erik what do you do?" Victor asked

" I'm a composer and architect," Erik said

Meg looked at Erik and wrapped her arm around his.

" Monsieur Devereux's excuse us for a little, I promised a dance with my beloved," Erik said

" Go right ahead," Victor said

Erik escorted Meg towards the floor and joined the others in the waltz and Meg looked at him.

" Where did you learn to dance?" she asked

" Your mother," Erik said

" My mother knows how to waltz?" Meg asked

" She once was a chorus girl like you Mademoiselle, she improvises," Erik said

Meg smiled and leaned her head down on his chest and Erik looked at her.

" Meg," he said

" Yes?" Meg asked

" What you said last night to me about you not able to give me anymore children or for that matter another man. Is that true?" Erik asked

" Yes, the doctor told me I would be risking my life if I had another child. I'm sorry Erik, but I don't need another child. Even if I could, that next child will not be a bastard…I want to marry. My children see us together and think we are. Erik please tell me why you don't want to?" Meg spoke

" I told you Meg, It's not in my nature," Erik said

" Your lying," Meg said, " We've been together for 8 years and I know that look."

Erik pulled her into his arms and she looked at him and then nodded. He walked off with her and they went to a quiet place. He sat her down and sat beside her, then took her hands.

" Before your mother saved me, I saw my father once in my lifetime…he didn't know I was there. He was talking to my mother about something, but they fought for hours over it. He slapped her and beat her until she agreed to not speak of the issue again. I told myself that day, that I would never marry, because if I was my father's child then I would do that same thing to the woman that I married. A woman is such a delicate flower that they should never be hurt," Erik said, " and as I got older I was captured by gypsies and even there I saw the beating of a woman. It has not been pleasant for me…the idea of marriage makes me ill."

Meg looked at Erik and touched his face and looked at him. She kissed him and stood up.

" Your not him, you are different. You said your father didn't even want to see you. Erik, Ombre is you as a child and you did not turn away in disgust, you are so good to the children," Meg said, " Just think what life would be like if you were there all the time."

Erik stood up and kissed her hand and Meg glanced up at him.

" There is a man, a very scared man," Meg whispered, " and I'm going to keep looking for that brave man until I die."

Erik breathed deep and Meg smiled then walked off, she entered the ballroom again without Erik. Her children came running to her and they looked at her.

" Where's Papa?" Ombre asked

" He went to get something, but he'll be back," Meg answered

Meg turned and looked behind her and saw Erik standing there, she smiled then went on.

" I believe Erik, I have found your hope," Meg thought


	12. Ombre: Composer, Husband, Father and Son

****

Chapter 12: Ombre: Composer, Husband, Father and Son

1919

Meg stood up and looked at the grave again. She took a deep breath and pulled her scarf over her head. She looked at her granddaughters as they looked at the tombstone.

" Grandmother, how did uncle Ombre die?" one asked

" He died of a very bad cold," Meg replied

Meg sighed and looked to the right of the tombstone and saw a bundle of red roses tied with twelve black ribbons. Meg turned and looked around and saw a shadowed figure kneeling down at another grave site. She saw the figure place a red rose on the grave and what dangled from it was something precious. She looked at the dozen roses and sat them up.

" Rest well my darling," she whispered

1892

Meg looked at Ombre as he played the piano and added so much taste to it. His glistening white mask captured his mysterious aspects. His black attire and white gloves presented his status as he pretended to be another. A young woman walked on stage and looked at him and he looked at her. She walked towards him and touched his suave face and he continued to play. He opened his eyes and she looked at him and smiled.

" He's really good," Madame Devereux whispered

The young woman began to sing and her young soprano voice touched the ears of many members in the audience.

" Your granddaughter's voice is amazing," Meg said

" She's had a great tutor since she was 7," Madame Devereux said, " I believe he's the one who taught the Countess de Chagny when she was younger."

Meg looked at Madame Devereux and she smiled and Meg looked at her son. He rose from the piano and the audience stood up applauding and took a bow. He reached out his hand to the young soprano and she took it.

" Mademoiselle Devereux," Ombre said

" Monsieur Giry," she said

He kissed her hand and the two walked backstage. Meg kissed her son and he looked at his mother.

" Mother, please excuse me," he said

" Anne you were wonderful," Madame Devereux said

" Thank you grandmother," Anne said

Anne looked at Ombre and followed him, both Meg and Madame Devereux looked over their shoulders.

" Mademoiselle Giry, your son has taken a liking to my granddaughter," Madame Devereux's said, " I see a bright future."

Meg smiled and the two women walked off to be joined by Anne's family.

" Mademoiselle Giry, your son was wonderful, I must ask your permission first before I go to him," Victor said

" What is it?" Meg asked

" There is an opera house in Paris being built, I," Victor said, " I wish for him to become the conductor there."

" Another opera hous in Paris?" she questioned

" Yes, my dear and they need a talented musician and conductor," Victor said, " Please, let your son take that position."

Meg smiled and nodded and looked up in one of the boxes, she saw Erik standing there. She turned away and agreed and then let Victor do the rest.

" Come Meg and join us for dinner," Victor said, " Audrey and I would be happy to have you."

" That's quite an offer, but there are things I must do before the evening is over," Meg said

Meg walked off and climbed up the stairs to one of the boxes, she entered the box then closed the door.

" What have you done Meg?" Erik's voice came

" Ombre is going to the new opera house," Meg said, " He's been offered a wonderful job."

" His career will be smothered," Erik said

" He's writing music already for it," Meg said, " Erik, your son is a genius in the arts…so let him live that gift."

Erik grabbed her hand and looked at Meg as she stared at him.

" Are you punishing me for not marrying you? Do you think that I will let my youngest son go to this new opera housewith his looks?" Erik questioned

" He's your son Erik, living the dream you never got too…people have changed since that time…they are aware of the difference," Meg said

" We are from two different worlds Meg….Ombre is from my world and Gabriel is from yours," Erik said

" You speak as though he truly is a shadow," Meg said, " Well, Erik he's not."

Meg walked off and left Erik to his thoughts of what she was doing. Meg no longer worried about Erik's ideas for their children. Meg was going to part from Erik…she loved him, but she wanted her time to help Ombre succeed with his new life outside the opera house.

3 months later

Madame Giry helped Meg and Ombre get their things inside.

"How are you Mama?" she asked

" Very good my dear," Madame Giry said, " Ombre…my you have grown since the last time I saw you."

Ombre smiled and kissed her cheek and said, " I'm truly a man now grandmother…and soon to be a married man."

" Well, it has been awhile who is the young woman?" she asked

" Mademoiselle Devereux, her father owns the Opera Populaire," Ombre said

Madame Giry smiled and patted his suave face then led them in. She made tea and they sat down and Meg looked at Ombre and smiled

" He looks just like his father, I see no difference in their appearance," Madame Giry said

" Oh, Mama," Meg said

Later, Ombre sat down with his usual stack of paper as he edited some music given to him. He changed it up a little to go with the opera that he would help direct as well.

Meg and Madame Giry talked, catching up and Madame Giry brought up the wedding band on Meg's finger.

" It's just Erik's way of killing gossip about us," Meg said

" Has Erik come to Paris with you and Ombre?" she asked

" He went to Normandy to visit Gabriel," Meg said, " Erik didn't feel that he needed to be at the grand opening of the Opera Populaire."

" He has so much anger that this would hurt him," Madame Giry said, " He felt like a caged bird in his own sanctuary. He's such a sad man."

Ombre slapped his pen down and they looked at him.

" Mother, Grandmother do have some respect for my father, he has done so much for us all," Ombre said

" I'm sorry Ombre," both said

2 months

" I Ombre take you Anne to be my beloved wife," Ombre said, " To Cherish you, for richer or for poor, for sickness or for health, for all of days."

Anne smiled and slipped the wedding band on Ombre's finger.

" I Anne take you Ombre to be my beloved husband," she said, " To cherish you, for richer or for poor, for sickness or for health, for all of my days."

" I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said

Meg and the guest stood up and watched as Ombre and Anne kissed each other. Meg smiled and looked at Gabriel and his lady friend, then in the back of the church saw Erik. His attire was the same as both his sons', but his mask was the black mask. She looked at Ombre and Anne and smiled with tears in her eyes.

They celebrated at the newly finished opera house. Erik made his appearance and all seemed to be come silent.

" Ombre, Anne, may your future be full of excitement and love," Erik said, " Ombre take care of this woman, make her your one and only obligation…do not follow my lead."

Ombre looked at his father and nodded and he hugged his father, then Anne kissed Erik's cheek.

" Father, perhaps you and mother should think about marrying," Ombre said

Erik smiled and shook his head and then walked off. Meg looked at Erik as he vanished into the shadows. Meg sighed and decided not to let Erik ruined her joy for Ombre.

1894

Ombre bowed and presented Anne and she curtsied. Ombre made his musicians stand up and bow. Anne took his hand and kissed it then looked at the audience.

" The music of the night must continue," Ombre said

Meg looked at her son as his career was taking off…his salary became 45,000 francs within the year and each show brought in more than enough for everyone. Ombre's music was a hit and so were his conducting methods.

" To Ombre," Victor called, " He's a damn fine conductor and he makes my daughter happy."

" To Ombre," the family cheered

Ombre looked at Anne and stood up and she stood up.

" Mother, Victor, Audrey; Anne and I would like to tell you that you three will become grandparent in less than 6 months," Ombre said

" Oh my goodness!" Meg and Audrey exclaimed

They stood up and hugged them both and Meg smiled. She couldn't believe that her son was already going to be a father two years after he got married.

" We felt that this year was going so well, that we would start a family now," Anne said, " Of course I will need someone to replace me for those 6 months. I can probably still sing until I'm four months, but past that will be dedicated to staying home."

" Oh, this is so wonderful," Meg said, " I'm going to be a grandmother."

Week after week Meg helped Anne and Audrey prepare the little cottage, by the sea, for the baby. They gave the room a mother's touch and then celebrated by having a picnic on the shore.

" This is exciting," Anne said

" Having a baby is," Meg said, " but hard sometimes."

" She's right Anne, it's a beg responsibility," Audrey said

The three women enjoyed the day and Audrey and Meg gave the mother to be some advice.

" Meg, where is Ombre's father, he doesn't talk about him much?" Anne asked

" Erik, tends to stay with my other son Gabriel," Meg said, " He's in Normandy right now, but comes down to see Ombre."

" Is that where Ombre gets his talent?" Anne asked

" Very much so," Meg said

Anne smiled and looked at her mother as she sipped her tea. Meg looked out towards the sea and sighed.

" Erik, I miss you," she thought, " I have written you 6 times, where are you really?"

For the last months of Anne's pregnancy Ombre stayed home with Anne. Meg helped take care of her and watched her son become a very good husband. He was now 20 years old and ready to be a father…more than just a father a guardian. Ombre saved up thousands for his family and hoped for the best.

When Anne gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Ombre knew that he would be more protective than ever. Ombre promised his wife he would be there for the child and not like his father. He promised Meg and Madame Giry that this child would be happy. They named her Caroline Joan Giry, unaware that she would take her father's place as a famous conductor and the first woman to compose a master piece.


	13. In One Son’s Favor

****

Chapter 13: In One Son's Favor

1919

Meg looked at her children and told them there was another grave site she wished to visit. A dear friend of hers had died just two years ago and she often came to her grave site to lay flowers down for her. Meg walked towards the figure and stopped and the two girl's looked at her.

" If it's him, it's been ten years…ten long years," Meg thought

1896

Meg went up to Normandy and visited Gabriel and spent time with her eldest son getting ready to prepare for his new life. His large estate, on the shore line of Normandy, beach stood tall and wide. Erik managed his money while Gabriel made the money.

" Mother, how good to see you," he said, " I wish to introduce to you to Coeur, she is my fiancée."

He led her into the dinning room and a beautiful young woman stood there. Meg smiled at the redhead. Coeur was very fair in skin tone and blue eyes that were as blue as the sea.

" Pleasure to meet you," Meg said

" The pleasure is all mine," she said

" Your accent is very different, are you not French?" she asked

" She's Scottish," Erik's voice rang out

Meg turned around and Erik walked over to Meg and kissed her.

" She's rather gifted in our language, she's a scholar," Erik said, " She comes from the country that has it's own way of life to speak ours."

" I see," Meg said

" I am half and half…my father is Scottish and my mother is French," Coeur said, " If I offend you please forgive me."

" No, it's refreshing to hear another accent outside the mainland," Meg said

Gabriel, Coeur, Erik and Meg sat outside and listened to the waves hit the shores. Erik looked at Meg as she told them about Caroline's birth. Erik smiled at the thought of being a grandfather.

" Wonderful," Erik said, " I feel like my years have flown off. My sons are happy, one soon to be married the other getting ready for marriage."

" Has Anne seen Ombre's face?" Gabriel asked

There was silence and then Erik slapped Gabriel's head. Gabriel looked at him and Meg looked at her son.

" Your just as bad as those people in Paris," Meg said, " Ombre has showed Anne his face…though he continues to wear a mask."

" I don't blame him…Paris is full of greedy people," Gabriel said

" Gabriel hold your tongue," Meg said

Later, Meg looked out into the evening sky and sighed. Erik walked out and she looked over her shoulder and then turned away.

" Ombre is well?" he asked

" Why should you care Erik?" she questioned

" I want to know," Erik said

" He's just like you," Meg said, " but you do not care, Anne asked about you the other day…I lied to make you look good."

Erik leaned against the railing and looked at Meg.

" I'm sorry," he said

Meg turned to Erik and slapped him across the face just like that first time.

" How much torture do you plan to put on me and you disfigured son through?" she asked, " Ombre is your son, yet you favor Gabriel."

Erik sighed and grabbed her by her wrist.

" You favor Ombre over Gabriel," Erik said

" I keep in touch with Gabriel, he knows I have to help the opera house. You obvious have lost touch in who you are Erik," Meg scolded, " So forgive me if I'm bitter."

Meg turned away and then walked off, Erik sighed and slammed his fist into the stone railing. Meg brushed out her hair and got ready for bed, she thought about how she spoke to Erik. How could she have been so cruel to him after being apart from him for four years? She sighed and got out of bed and walked down the hall to his room. She knocked on the door and Erik opened the door. His unmasked face stared at her and she sighed.

" What?" he asked

" I'm sorry, your right," Meg said, " We both favor a different son, but love the other as much. It's just Erik, your son is a father now and he wanted to see you so you could be happy for him."

Erik sighed and let her in and then shut the door, Erik walked to a chair and sat down and let Meg sit on the bed.

" Meg, Ombre has proven me wrong," Erik said

" Then come see him, you, Gabriel, and Coeur need to come to Paris. Come see your granddaughter," Meg said, " For the sake of your son's sanity."

Erik grabbed her hand and kissed it and nodded. Meg saw blood on his knuckles.

" Oh, Erik what happened?" she asked

" Anger has become my best friend when your not around," Erik said

She kissed his knuckles and cleaned them up a little. She tied a handkerchief around his hand and kissed it again.

" I love you still Meg and will always," Erik whispered

Meg looked at Erik and touched his face.

" I love you too," she said

Meg got up and Erik grabbed her arm and Meg looked at him. She saw love in his eyes, but there was something else…loneliness.

" Stay….stay with me," Erik whispered, " for tonight."

Meg nodded and kissed Erik on his forehead, she sat down while Erik prepared for bed. Both slid into bed together and Erik took Meg into his arms.

The next morning Erik and Meg went with Gabriel and Coeur for a morning ride.

" I'm working on a new estate for this young couple, they wanted it just a few miles from mine," Gabriel said

They looked at the healthy land and Gabriel held out the outlines of the new estate. Erik walked out onto the shore and watched the waves come in and out. Meg looked at him and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and Erik turned to her and smiled.

" Erik, come with me to see Ombre," she said, " he wants to see his father."

Erik took her in his arms and said, " Alright, I shall come."

Later, they returned and enjoyed lunch out on the veranda. Erik lifted his glass and made a toast to the future as he always did. They talked awhile and Gabriel looked at his parents as they sat beside each other…he felt a sort of togetherness around them.

By the end of the week Erik and Meg left for Paris, they went to visit Ombre and his family.

" Father," Ombre said

Erik hugged his son and looked at how he had grown. He did take on the mysterious looks that he once had.

" Welcome to my home," Ombre said

Both entered the humble dwelling and Anne stood with Caroline in her arms.

" Hello Erik," Anne said

She kissed his cheek and Erik looked at the little burnet girl in Anne's arms. The two year old stared at Erik, then leaned her head in her mother's arms.

" She's two years old and very shy just like her father," Anne said, " Do you want to hold her?"

Erik looked at Anne and then Caroline and nodded. Anne told Caroline to go to Erik and she slightly began to cry. Erik took the two year old in his arms and looked at her, she stared at him with her blue green eyes. He smiled at her and she reached up and touched his face. Ombre walked over and wrapped his arm around Anne, he looked at his father as he held Caroline. Caroline laid her head down and Meg smiled and Anne looked at Ombre.

" Anne, when are you due for this child?" Meg asked

" Soon, I hope," Anne said, " I wish to get back to my career after this one is born."

Meg nodded and they walked to the sitting room where Erik continued to hold Caroline. She was very fond of Erik, and it was probably due to the similarities that he and Ombre shared. Ombre handed Meg and Erik some tea then brought some to Anne.

" I can see a lot of her mother in her," Erik said

Ombre felt a slight sting of pain to his father's words when he said this. He felt that he went out his way to insult him. Meg saw Ombre's eyes slightly become filled with hurt and she looked at Erik.

" Here Erik let me take her and lay her down," Anne said

" Show me and I will lay her down," Erik said

Anne walked off with Erik to show him where Caroline slept. Meg looked at Ombre as he sighed.

" He's deliberately said that to insult me," Ombre said, " What is his problem?"

" He didn't mean it to be ugly Ombre…he's unaware of how to say things," Meg said

Ombre sighed and traced his white mask and leaned back.

" It was him who gave me the mask. I think it is him who is more ashamed of my face than I am of it," Ombre said

Meg sat by her son and hugged him and then kissed his head.

" You father is right about one thing Ombre….we are from two different worlds. I think your father is afraid that history may repeat itself," Meg said, " His ignorance towards loving his disfigured son has made him bitter."

Meg hugged Ombre and kissed his cheek.

" I wish he would understand that Gabriel is really the one who should where this mask," Ombre said

Erik walked in with Anne and Meg stood up.

" Anne, Ombre excuse Erik and I for a minuet," Meg said

" Of course," both said

Erik looked at Meg as she walked outside on the veranda. Erik followed behind and shut the door and then question why she wanted to take to him.

" Ombre feels your going out of your way to insult him. When you said that Caroline looks like Anne, Ombre took that as saying something else," Meg said

" I was only commenting that Caroline looks like her mother, I see nothing wrong in saying that," Erik said

Meg sighed and looked at the smooth waves as the brushed up against the shore. She turned and looked at Erik and grabbed his hand then kissed him.

" Please, try to not speak ill of your son," she said

" I'm not Meg," Erik said

" Erik," she said

" Alright I promise," Erik replied

They walked in and for the rest of the day Erik said very little afraid to offend his son in any way. Both Erik and Ombre were the same when it came to words were spoken to them. They were very sensitive and everyone was aware of their sensitivity to certain phrases.

By the evening Erik and Meg were put up for the night, Ombre spoke to his father one on one. Erik found his son was very intelligent just like he was, music was his life and he would not give it up. Erik sat down on the veranda and Ombre looked at his father and joined him. Meg watched from behind a curtain, but listen through a crack in the door.

" What is it father?" Ombre asked

Erik looked at his son and removed his mask and said, " Remove your mask, we are amongst friends who do not sneer at our faces."

Ombre removed the white mask and placed on the table as Erik removed the black mask. He looked at it and tried to fight the memories and Ombre looked at his father.

" Ombre, though you and I are just alike in looks, we are different in many ways, you have grown up with both a mask and freedom from the mask. I'm 61 years old and I have never went outside without it. I was a servant to what mask I wore, black, white, skull faced, what ever the mask. For 26 years of my life I lived in the opera house but for 61 one years I was the monster that people sneered at. I was a fallen angel and now blessed with two sons and a woman I love. I have cause you and your mother great pain Ombre for not being in your lives. Your mother has given you something that I could never give fully because I was afraid…that is hope. Paris welcomed you into its city, but it condemns me. I applaud you fully for your efforts of living the life I never could," Erik said

Ombre could only stare at his father and then grabbed the black mask.

" Who was she?" Ombre asked

" Who?" Erik asked

" The one that stole you heart and could never return it, to fully give yourself to mother," Ombre said slipping the black mask on

Erik nodded and looked into the ocean's nightly waves.

" Her name is Christine Daaé , I truly lost her that night as the Opera Populaire was burnt, but my life with her didn't begin until after I met your grandmother and your mother. I truly was fond of your mother before I met Christine. I was your mother's protector, my thanks to her mother for saving me. I saved her all the time, her foolish mind found her in situations she couldn't get out of," Erik said

" An angel that fell, no, a blessing sent from heaven," Ombre said

Erik looked at his son and said, " I never told your mother this, but I will tell you. That day that saved her as she hung onto the ledge, before plunging into the pits of water, I fell in love with her. I was intrigued by her and it was then that she and Christine were my choices to become my lovers."

Ombre laughed a little and Erik looked at his son.

" Don Juan," Ombre said

" Don Juan," Erik replied

Ombre reached down and lifted a leather sheet music holder. He handed it to Erik and Erik opened it to reveal a piece. Erik slightly touched it and sang it in his head, he looked up at Ombre.

" Don Juan Triumphant," Ombre said, " Mother told me about that night, but she also told me about the piece. She could only remember parts of it, but I did what I could to restore it."

Erik flipped through the music and read it to himself and looked at Ombre. He asked if he could make some corrections and so it was then that Don Juan Triumphant was born again.


	14. Death and Dawn

**Chapter 14: Death and Dawn**

**1919**

Meg walked towards the grave and saw the kneeling figure. She waited for him to stand so she may see his face, but he turned as he got up." There are many stars in the sky, we were only two," the man said

" Heaven's light shines upon us both," Meg said

He turned around and Meg saw the half face mask upon his face and breathed deep.

" Do you fear me little Giry, do you falter when you see me?" he said

Meg looked at her granddaughters and then walked over towards him.

" I don't fear anyone, especially the infamous Phantom of the Opera," Meg said

" Then you are foolish little Giry," he said

Meg wrapped her arms around Erik and he kissed her head.

" Gentle Meg, how it has been so long, I have seen the world with so many wonders, but I return to where I am needed," Erik said

She looked at him and Erik lifted his left hand, revealing the ring and Meg did the same.

1899

Meg looked at Ombre and took his hand, he looked at his mother.

" Forgive me mother," he said

" Ombre, your strong you will pull through with this," Meg said, " You did all the other times, why would this be different?"

Ombre coughed and Meg looked at him, it was different. His body was failing from a type of illness, that medicine could not cure.

" It's just cold," Meg whispered

Anne looked at her husband as she stroked his head, his unmasked face showed signs of weakness. Caroline held her brother's hand and they looked at their father. Meg kissed her son and then walked out, Meg looked at Gabriel and Coeur. They hugged her and she began to cry after holding it in.

" He will pull through, he's showing no signs of truly giving up," Gabriel said

" He's so young," Meg cried

Gabriel continued to hug his mother, then the door shut and both Erik and Madame Giry came in.

" How is he?" Madame Giry asked

" The doctor said three months," Meg said

Erik looked at Meg and felt weak in the knees, she looked at Erik as he stumbled to a seat. She walked over to him and knelt down by his side, she grabbed his hands seeing pain had truly claimed his eyes.

" My son is dying, he's ill and I can't save him," Erik whispered

Meg wiped the tears away from her face and tried so hard not to cry.

" Oh, Erik," she cried

As the months went by Meg, Erik, Gabriel and Madame Giry stayed at Ombre's home. They were not leaving his presence, Anne did not leave his side at all, from morning to evening she was there. Meg stayed with Erik as he tried to cope with his son's illness. He would go in there to talk to him in private and Meg would listen.

" Papa," Ombre whispered, " play it for me."

Erik knelt down to his son's side and lifted the violin and began to play it. Meg watched her son listen to the music. Anne walked in with Meg and began to sing the song Erik played.

" Your way of playing is just like mine," Ombre whispered

Erik sat the violin down and Ombre sat up weakly and reached over. He handed something to Erik and Erik looked at it. He undid the leather sheet music holder and saw the official scores of _Don Juan Triumphant_. Erik looked at Ombre and he once more reached over and grabbed a long skinny box. Erik opened it and saw Ombre's finest conductor's wand.

" Papa, conduct it for me, it will be presented tomorrow," Ombre said, " I want you to be there in my place…live the dream you never got to live."

Erik looked at his son and hugged him and Meg began to tear up. It was Erik's promise that he would conduct the piece.

The next evening, at the performance, Erik looked at the full house. He looked at box five where Meg, Gabriel, Coeur, Ombre, and Madame Giry sat. Erik walked out and the house stood up and applauded him as he walked to the pit. Erik looked at Ombre's musicians and played the Overture of _Don Juan Triumphant. _Erik began to play and the curtain rose and he watched as once more his piece came alive again…this time he was the one presenting the music. Ombre looked at Meg and grabbed her hand and she smiled and then looked at Erik as he fully opened up to the living notes.

By the end of the play Erik played something else and the audience looked at him. Ombre looked at his father and Anne walked out and began to sing 'Think of Me'. Erik looked up at box five and saw Meg smiling. Ombre looked at his father seeing he had more planned.

Erik played all the songs that Ombre remade from his time and a song that Ombre knew and one other person new, but she was not present. Anne sang all the songs and looked up at Ombre. Erik walked on stage and with Anne bowed and he presented the musicians. The audience roared with applause and Erik looked at them as they just applauded it.

That night, Anne kissed Ombre good night and walked out.

" Perhaps this is the cure, is his music," Anne said

Erik was playing the violin for Ombre as he fell asleep and the others were sitting down for tea.

" Music cures everything and Ombre will be cured," Gabriel said, " His life supply is music."

Meg sighed and heard the door open and Erik walked out. He looked at them and told them that Ombre was asleep. He joined them for some tea and then went out to play the violin as he did, since he came to be with his son as he died. Meg watched him and sighed and soon went off to bed

1900

Meg and Erik looked the grave stone as they placed Ombre's body to rest. They tossed the red roses into the grave and bid their son goodbye. Anne sang a song of mourning, but welcomed light as new life. She looked at everyone as they bid Ombre goodbye. Her tears were the hardest to bare, the tears of a mourning wife. Meg fell into Erik's arms as he held her tight. Gabriel was taken into Coeur's arms, as they mourned together. Ombre's 20 musicians and the opera company came to bid him a final goodbye.

There was mourning that year and it continued for three years. Ombre became a legend those years. Anne, Caroline, and Charles moved away from the house by the sea and moved into her father's summer home in Paris.

Meg and Erik stayed together for awhile until Gabriel and Coeur's children, Catherine and Nathalie, were born. Erik disappeared for the longest time, a letter came every once and awhile, to Gabriel and Coeur, but never to Meg. It was as though he didn't want her to know where he was. Meg would often think of him and she would fall ill thinking of him too. Gabriel and Coeur took Meg in to allow her the chance to see Erik when he returned. Meg spent many days and night trying find out where Erik was. She would leave for certain amounts of time and visit Anne and the children.

By the end of 1912 Meg was reconstructing her life again, without Erik in it. She was a grandmother of four and happy to be just a grandmother. Erik would return, he always did and she would meet with him again.

" Mama, why don't you take the girl's sometime to the Opera Populaire," Gabriel suggested

" There's to much history there Gabriel, something they wouldn't truly understand just yet," Meg said

" I see cause your history with Papa," Gabriel said

Meg laughed a little and said, " Why are you suddenly calling him Papa?"

" I've always, though I'm not in a professional setting. So, why can't I relive my youthful days around you?" Gabriel stated

Meg smiled and hugged Gabriel and she told him a story about how she use to not let Erik see him. It was then that Gabriel understood why Erik favored him over Ombre, though loved his younger son. Gabriel had been stolen from Erik's fatherly love because Erik didn't marry Meg. The love hate relationship played on for 8 years, but four years was over Gabriel. He laughed at his mother and father's youthful anger and found it was pure love that made them come back to each other, though never married.

1919

Meg looked at Erik and then looked at her granddaughters, she told them to come over. Catherine and Nathalie walked over and looked at Erik as he stood there.

" Is that 'Him'?" Nathalie asked

" Him?" Erik asked

" Yes, it is," Meg replied

Nathalie and Catherine walked over to him and hugged him tight.

" Grandfather it's been so long," both said

Erik looked at the two girls and then knelt down and hugged them. He lifted Nathalie up into his arms and smiled. Meg smiled and kissed Erik and he looked at her. They walked back to Ombre's grave and then walked down to the other side, but then noticed someone entering the grave yard. Meg looked at the old man in a wheel chair and looked at Erik as he walked on.

" It's Raoul," Meg said

Erik looked over from the distance and saw him place the music box on Christine's grave, Erik smiled then walked on. He still watched as Raoul looked about after seeing the rose.

" Who is he?" Catherine asked

" He's the Vicomte de Chagny, your grandfather's old rival," Meg said

" Oh," Catherine replied

Meg smiled and caught up with Erik as they walked into the setting sun and got into the car. Meg looked at Erik and kissed him once more.

" Death and Dawn, two different worlds, which come together as one," Meg whispered, " Erik, you and I are really not all that different."

**The End **


End file.
